Eternel Love
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Alors... Comment résumé mon histoire sans tout vous dire... VAMPIRE ! MADARCHER ( Robyn et Alice ) ! Une étincelle de SwanQueen !Voilà ! xD
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnes appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une toute nouvelle fiction ( petite fiction ) sur le nouveau couple très populaire de la série OUAT, j'ai nommé " MadArcher " ! C'est ma première fiction sur ce ship ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup d'espoir sur cette petite fiction et je voulais faire découvrir à toutes les personnes qui ont stoppé OUAT uniquement à cause du départ d'Emma un nouveau couple bien prometteur et surtout... CANON a l'histoire ! Bon, je vais me taire un peu, je vous met le résumé juste en dessous pour que vous soyez au courant de ce que vous allez lire ! Je pense que cette fiction fera environ 5 chapitres de la même taille que celui-ci. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Je cours dans une prairie enneigée. Je ne dois pas avoir plus de six ans et pourtant, je cours comme si ma vie en dépend et c'est le cas. Un homme est derrière moi, ses yeux rouges transpercent les ténèbres tandis que je l'entends se lécher les lèvres. Cela me glace le sang et malgré moi, je tombe en avant dans la neige. Le froid s'occupe de me paralyser et mon corps ne me répond plus. Je tente de me relever, mais c'est inutile. Je me tourne vers l'homme et son regard me donne envie de pleurer. Il est terrifiant et il n'arrête pas de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles pour moi. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une proie, un morceau de viande et il se jette ensuite sur moi comme une bête affamée. Je ferme les yeux en attendant la mort quand j'entends un bruit sourd. Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant le spectacle devant moi. Une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée me protége de ce monstre à l'aide de son propre corps, mais quand je me risque une nouvelle fois à dérivé mon regard bleu sur l'autre personne, je vois la main et le poignet de la jeune femme immaculée de sang. Je peux apercevoir un sourire sur son visage d'ange tandis qu'elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour lécher le liquide rouge sur ses doigts.

\- _**Tu fais la honte de notre espèce,**_ cracha-t-elle au corps de l'homme inerte emplissant la neige de son sang.

Sa voix est comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. Je sais qu'elle est comme cet homme, mais bizarrement, je n'éprouve aucune peur quand elle s'approche de moi pour s'agenouiller. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de poser une main sur ma tête.

\- _**Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Comment tu t'appelles ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce et fluide.

J'hésite un peu à lui répondre, pas totalement remise encore de mes émotions, mais elle reste là, agenouillé devant moi, attendant ma réponse avec un petit sourire rassurant.

- _ **Je.. Je m'appelle Robyn,** _lui avais-je murmuré avec timidité, faisant apparaître un sourire d'une tendresse inestimable sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Enchantée Robyn. Je m'appelle Alice,**_ m'apprit-elle en se relevant avec grâce, tendant une main vers moi, m'invitant à la suivre.

Sans hésitation, je pris sa main et sentis sa peau glacée faire contraste avec la chaleur de la mienne.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, les yeux écarquillés. Je regarde autour de moi et me rappelle où je suis. Je suis à l'académie Swan, dans mon dortoir. Je soupire et me lève, me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain personnelle. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et m'observe dans le miroir. Je fais toutes les nuits ce rêve et beaucoup d'autre sur mon passé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et retourne dans ma chambre. Je vois qu'il est six heures du matin, je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir maintenant. Je repars donc dans ma salle de bain, prendre une douche et m'habiller pour me rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant la grande porte en bois massif de son bureau. Je frappe et attends sa permission pour entrer. Une fois la permission accordée, je referme la porte derrière moi et attends patiemment, mes bras croisés derrière mon dos. Après un certain temps, son regard marron se pose sur moi et elle me sourit tendrement. Je lui rends son sourire avec le même degré de sentiment qu'elle avant qu'on ne reprenne notre sérieux.

\- _**Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, Robyn,**_ me dit-elle, plus sur le ton d'une affirmation que d'une question.

\- _**Une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans l'établissement,**_ lui répondis-je avec certitude, ressentant l'aura de celle-ci.

\- _**En effet, je veux que tu surveilles cette élève et n'oublie pas de me faire un rapport sur elle tous les soirs,**_ exigea-t-elle avec sa voix de directrice, forte et sans appel.

\- _**Très bien Madame la directrice. Elle fait partie de la Night Class, je présume.**_

\- _**En effet, tu présumes bien. Tu la reconnaîtras dès que tu la verras,**_ m'indiqua-t-elle en se levant pour me faire face. _**Est-ce que tu dors bien ? Tu as l'air épuisé,**_ me demande-t-elle tendrement et je comprends qu'elle vient de faire tomber le masque de directeur.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Tante Regina, je vais bien. Je fais juste tout le temps le même rêve,**_ soufflais-je lasse de tous ses souvenirs qui ne me laisse pas en paix. _**Emma est revenue de mission ?**_

- _ **Malheureusement non, pas encore. Tu sais comment est Emma, toujours une tête brûlée,**_ sourit-elle tristement avant de poser une main sur ma joue. _**Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec la principale concernée de ses rêves, Robyn. Tu sais qu'elle pourrait te permettre de dormir plus sereinement.**_

Je souffle de lassitude, aucunement ravie de devoir lui faire part d'une chose aussi insignifiante que le fait que je fasse des cauchemars. Elle a sûrement mieux à faire vu son statut.

\- _**Je vais bien, Regina,**_ lui assurais-je avec entrain.

Je vois son sourire de résiliation se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je sais que j'ai le dernier mot. Elle me sourit, dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de me dire de sortir du bureau.

\- _**N'oublie pas tes obligations,** _me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre avec un petit sourire amusée. _**Va réveiller ton cousin aussi, il a une fâcheuse tendance à être en retard aux cours,**_ ajoute-t-elle juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte du bureau.

Je lui fais un signe de tête afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas oublié, mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec un beau garçon à la chevelure brune. Il eut un sourire séducteur en me voyant, mais je passe devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il m'emprisonne dans ses bras, ses yeux prenant une teinte cramoisie.

\- _**Lâche moi tout de suite, Graham !**_ Crachais-je à cet idiot qui n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon, me débattant comme une forcenée.

\- _**Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine, Robyn et j'ai terriblement envie de te goûter,**_ sourit-il avec appétit, ce qui me ramène à ce fameux soir avec le vampire.

\- _**Lâche-la tout de suite, Graham,**_ intervint une voix impériale que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je souris en apercevant cette belle blonde aux yeux verts, mais qui sont à présent de couleur rouge. Je sens le corps de mon agresseur se tendre et il relâche sa prise en s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme, mais soudainement, une bourrasque de vent se lève et tranche la peau au niveau de la joue du jeune homme qui s'agenouille, résilié.

- _ **Disparais,**_ lui ordonna-t-elle avec une voix froide et le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Fixant son ami disparaître au détour d'un couloir, parce que oui, c'est un de son clan, elle tourne son regard vers moi avant de me sourire tendrement. Elle a toujours su me protéger de n'importe quel danger, que ce soit d'une simple chute ou d'une taquinerie d'un de ses semblables. Je rougis devant son regard insistant, ce qu'elle remarque évidemment.

\- **_Bonjour Robyn,_** me salue-t-elle avec bienveillance, s'approchant de moi comme un lion le ferait avec sa proie.

\- **_Bonjour Alice,_** murmurais-je doucement alors que la jeune femme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Avec un sourire amusé, elle dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de se reculée et d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de ma tante, toujours son regard particulier posé sur moi. Après un petit moment, elle s'enferme dans le bureau de Regina et je me laisse glisser contre le mur pour m'asseoir par terre. Je souffle un coup pour reprendre mes esprits et pose une main sur mon cœur qui bat très vite. Cela me fait toujours cet effet quand Alice est si proche de moi. Après un petit moment, je me relève et pars en direction du dortoir des garçons pour réveiller mon incapable de cousin. Je souris en pensant à lui. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, ma tante Regina m'as recueilli chez elle et m'as élevé comme si j'étais sa fille. Ma mère était sa sœur, elles étaient très proches et ce fut une période aussi difficile pour moi que pour elle. Heureusement, nous avions toutes les deux une personne sur qui nous reposer. Regina avait sa femme, Emma, tandis que moi, j'avais mon cousin. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, il ne me voyait en aucun cas comme une petite fille sans défense et encore moins comme un monstre. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai un certain don. Je peux voir les auras des gens, elles m'apparaissent sous forme de brume tout autour de leur silhouette et elles sont toutes réglementée par une couleur. Rouge pour les mauvaises intentions. Bleu pour les bonnes intentions. Blanche pour les intentions neutre. Il n'y a qu'une couleur qui est régie à une espèce et non une émotion.

J'arrive devant le dortoir des garçons et entre à l'intérieur, me rendant au second étage. L'académie Swan porte le nom de la femme de ma tante, Emma, mais c'est aussi un symbole. Cette école a été conçue pour que les élèves s'y sentent en sécurité et son cursus est partagé en deux classes. La Day Class et la Night Class. Nous reviendrons dessus un peu plus tard. Mon cousin et moi nous sommes élèves de la Day Class tandis que Graham et Alice sont élèves de la Night Class. J'arrive enfin au deuxième étage et entre dans la chambre de mon cousin après avoir frappé deux coups contre le bois. Je vois sur son réveil qu'il est sept heures. J'ai vraiment mis autant de temps dans le bureau de Regina ? Je soupire en me rendant compte que c'est le moment avec Alice qui m'as retardé. Mon regard se pose sur mon cousin qui dort encore à point fermé dans ses draps. Je souris malicieusement avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain. Tout est très bien rangée dans sa chambre et je trouve facilement ce que je cherche. Je reviens vers son lit et essaie de le secouer quelques minutes. Il grogne et se tourne sur le côté, mais ne se réveille pas. C'est alors avec un sourire non dissimulé que je verse la totalité du verre d'eau sur la tête de mon cousin qui se réveille en sursaut. Quand il m'aperçoit malgré son regard fatigué, il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je fais ça depuis notre rencontre chaque matin parce que monsieur est un couche-tard. Je rigole devant sa tête d'endormi avant d'ouvrir les rideaux en grands, laissant entrés la lumière du soleil qui vient de se lever.

\- _**Sérieusement, Robyn, tu n'arrêteras dont jamais de me réveiller comme ça ?**_ Me demanda-t-il désespéré alors qu'il sort de sous les draps pour se rendre sous la douche.

\- _**Jamais !** _M'exclamais-je en rigolant alors qu'il me tire la langue. _**Dépêche-toi, Henry, nous avons du pain sur la planche avant d'aller en cours,**_ lui appris-je en le laissant aller prendre sa douche. _**Je t'attends en bas alors dépêche-toi,**_ ajoutai-je en hurlant à travers sa chambre pour que ma voix porte au-dessus de l'eau qui avait déjà commencé à couler dans la douche.

Je souris en fermant la porte de la chambre de mon cousin et redescends les deux étages du dortoir quand un frisson parcourt mon échine une fois dehors. J'observe les environs, mais personne n'est proche de moi. Je fronce des sourcils en apercevant néanmoins une élève de la Night Class que je ne connais pas et qui me fixe avec un étrange regard. Ce doit être l'élève que je dois surveiller pour Regina. Je suis occupée à la fixer quand Henry me tombe littéralement dessus. Il rigole de sa bêtise et je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de tourner à nouveau mon regard en direction de la jeune femme qui a disparu. Encore un truc de la Night Class. Henry me prend par le bras et nous faisons notre ronde quotidienne des deux dortoirs et des deux bâtiments principaux afin qu'il n'y ai aucun incident. Tout est calme ce matin. Aucune fille de notre classe n'a essayé de passer au-dessus du règlement afin de voir les garçons de la Night Class, qui ont un certain pouvoir hypnotique sur les jeunes demoiselles un peu trop naïve. Je soupir de soulagement sous le sourire amusé de mon cousin. Nous sommes les gardiens de l'académie Swan et sommes chargés du bon fonctionnement entre les deux classes. Aucun élève de la Day Class n'est autorisé à entrer dans le bâtiment de la Night Class. Ce sont les règles.

Une fois notre ronde effectuée, nous nous précipitons vers notre bâtiment pour suivre les cours de la journée. Sur le trajet, je peux apercevoir un groupe d'élèves regroupé au même endroit et je comprends vite de quoi il en retourne en voyant Alice au milieu de ses jeunes demoiselles et jeunes hommes pleins d'admiration. Henry le remarque aussi et me sourit amuser avant de partir en direction du bâtiment, me laissant géré ce remue-ménage. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, je me dirige vers le groupe, posant une main contre l'Artémis, une arme qui m'a été offerte par ma Tante lors de mon entrée à l'académie afin de m'aider dans ma tâche, mais je ne peux l'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeure. À peine ai-je fait quelques pas qu'Alice se tourne vers moi, m'accueillant avec un grand sourire. Ses fans nous observent un instant en silence avant de déguerpir sur-le-champ en voyant mon regard noir posé sur eux. Une fois seule, la belle blonde s'avance vers moi et mon corps se tend irrémédiablement. Alors que je pense qu'elle va encore me taquiner, elle passe simplement sa main dans mes cheveux, caressant mon crâne affectueusement avant de me dépasser et de disparaître derrière un des nombreux poteaux soutenant notre bâtiment. Je me retourne et observe d'un regard lointain le fameux poteau, perdue dans mes souvenirs.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Alice m'emmena chez ma tante Regina que je n'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Selon la blonde, ma famille serait amie avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas rester ici, je voulais simplement être avec la blonde. Elle s'était alors agenouillée devant moi et avant prit mes petites mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient glacées, mais réchauffaient étrangement les miennes.

\- _**Je te propose quelque chose, Robyn. Tu restes habité ici avec ta famille et je m'engage à venir te voir deux fois par semaines, d'accord ?**_ M'avait-elle donc proposé avec patience.

Je ne lui avais pas répondu, hochant simplement la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. À ce geste, son sourire s'était agrandi et elle avait déposé un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser dans les bras de Regina. Je l'ai regardé partir sans un mot pour ensuite rentrer dans la maison quand ma tante me le demanda.

Plusieurs semaines se sont passé depuis ce fameux jour et j'attendais impatiemment chaque semaine pour voir Alice. Elle était devenue une véritable obsession, mais je me sentais véritablement bien chez Regina. Elle était très gentille avec moi et comprenait ma douleur d'avoir perdu mes parents. Henry aussi était d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Emma était différente de sa femme et de son fils, elle était beaucoup plus tête brûlée, mais avait le cœur sur la main. Oui, j'étais véritablement heureuse avec eux, mais mes semaines de bonheur ne se comblaient véritablement qu'en la présence d'Alice. Elle était mon rayon de soleil malgré sa nature qui était tous son opposé. Nous étions Mardi et elle devait venir aujourd'hui comme tous les Mardi et Vendredi. Je m'étais donc installé sur le canapé près de la fenêtre donnant sur l'allée en béton de la maison et avait attendu jusqu'à voir enfin la silhouette de ma sauveuse se dessiné petit à petit. Je sortais à chaque fois à ce moment-là, ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour courir dans les bras d'Alice qui me réceptionnait toujours avec un rire heureux. Emma et Regina ne disaient jamais rien, restant simplement dans l'encadrement de la porte pour nous observer avec un sourire aimant. Alice me faisait toujours tournoyer dans les airs à son arrivée avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue. Malgré qu'elle n'avait à peine qu'une quinzaine d'années, elle était beaucoup plus forte physiquement, due à sa race.

\- _**Ça te plairait de te promener un peu avec moi ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mon nez.

Je hochai alors vigoureusement la tête, tournant mon regard vers Regina et Emma comme pour avoir leur accord. Le couple nous sourit pour toute réponse et je me retrouvai sur les épaules d'Alice dans la seconde qui suivit. À une vitesse vertigineuse, elle courut à travers la petite forêt bordant notre maison, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable de mon habitat. Ce jour-là, nous avions joué pendant deux heures dans la neige, à faire des batailles de boules-de-neige où elle me laissait gagnée à chaque fois et quand nous commençâmes un ange des neiges, je lui avais enfin posé la question qui me brûler les lèvres.

\- _**Tu es comme l'homme qui a essayé de me manger ? Un vampire ?**_

Elle m'avait regardé un instant, assise dans la neige, sûrement à peser le pour et le contre, avant de s'allonger et de me fixer avec bienveillance.

- _ **En effet, je suis même leur princesse,** _m'avait-elle avoué avec un sourire, heureuse de pouvoir enfin me l'avouer. _**Comment connais-tu le nom de mon espèce ?**_ M'avait-elle demandé à son tour, visiblement amusé.

\- _**Tata Regina et Tata Emma en ont parlé à Henry avant-hier. Je ne les espionnais pas, je voulais juste leur demander un jus d'orange et j'ai entendu ton prénom,**_ lui avais-je avouer, le feu aux joues alors qu'elle commençait à rire joyeusement. _**L'homme qui a essayé de me manger était comme toi, mais tu sembles différente de lui,**_ lui avais-je dit avec mon innocence, stoppant son rire qui se transforma en simple sourire.

- ** _Le monstre qui t'a attaqué était un Level E, un humain vampire. Moi, je suis un sang pur, Robyn. J'ai bien des pouvoirs comparés au reste de mon espèce._**

Sans me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, elle avait pris ma main pour y faire apparaître de ses doigts un petit courant d'air qui se mit à danser au creux de ma paume. Ensuite, elle avait pris un peu de neige et l'avait placé dans le courant d'air, illuminant mes yeux de beauté pendant quelques instants avant de faire mourir le courant d'air en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?**_

 _ **Les séparations avec le nom du ship sont là pour séparée ( non sans blague xD ) les différents souvenirs de Robyn ainsi que certains moments dans la journée.**_

 _ **Votre moment favoris ? Moi, je dirais la toute première scène ! Je trouves que je l'ai très bien écrite et je suis heureuse du résultat ! ( Ce n'est pas pour me venté ! xD )**_

 _ **Petites précisions sur les idées : Je tire mon inspiration du manga " Vampire Knight ", mais surtout de sa deuxième partie " Vampire Knight Guilty " et différentes scènes du manga seront dans ma fiction ! Typiquement la première scène de Robyn enfant avec le vampire xD**_

 _ **Ah oui et j'écrire Robyn comme ça parce que je n'aime tous simplement pas que son prénom soit écrit comme celui de son père et avouons le... C'est beaucoup plus badass et cool écrit avec un Y ! :-P**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, mais sachez que la plupart de la fiction est écrite ( 3/5 chapitres environ ! ) donc ça dépend un peu de vous ! :-P**_

 _ **Si je vois que cette fiction vous plaît beaucoup, je mettrais la suite plus rapidement ! ;-)**_

 _ **Allez bisous à tous ! xoxo**_


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnes appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, j'ai vu que certain était chaud pour cette nouvelle fiction ! Même si je n'ai pas encore eu de retour, les follows et les favs parlent pour vous ! Alors voici la deuxième partie de la fiction ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou des phrases maladroites. Je fais ce que je peux ! :)_

* * *

 ** _Partie 2 :_**

Le vent me fait reprendre mes esprits et j'entends alors la cloche des cours sonné dans un son strident qui me fit à peine sursauter.

\- _**Je suis en retard !**_ M'exclamais-je pour moi-même en courant à travers le bâtiment pour me rendre au troisième étage.

Ce que notre héroïne n'avait pas vu en s'enfuyant pour son cours était la princesse vampire assise sur une branche d'arbre en face de sa position. Elle n'était pas seule, évidemment. Avec elle se trouvait une jeune femme à la peau mate, à la chevelure noire tressées et au regard noisette, vert et un homme semblant un peu plus âgée qu'elle qui arborait fièrement une chevelure corbeaux et qui avait une barbe de plusieurs jours entourant toute sa bouche. Il possédait également des yeux de couleur noisette. Alice sourit en voyant sa protégée partir en courant pour ne pas être en retard. La petite brune sourit également, mais l'homme resta plus réservé, comme affligé par le comportement de l'humaine.

\- _**Majesté, vous ne devriez pas vous attacher autant à cette humaine,**_ murmura l'homme à barbe, respectueusement.

\- _**Bellamy, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes entre nous,**_ s'amusa Alice, en posant un regard intimidant aux nuances de rouge cramoisi sur le dis Bellamy qui baissa les yeux. _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, elle n'est pas dangereuse pour notre espèce, au contraire,**_ lui répondit-elle tout de même en descendant de sa branche habilement.

Les deux gardes du corps suivirent leur princesse à travers la forêt longeant l'académie quand Alice sentit une forte odeur de sang émané d'un peu plus loin. Subitement, le regard de la blonde se fit plus effrayant. Graham était devant elle, un peu en retrait contre un arbre en train de déguster, dans tous les sens du terme, une élève de la Day Class qui avait réussis à échapper à la vigilance des deux gardiens. Un vent violent souffla dans la forêt, arrachant les quelques arbres devant eux pour mettre à découvert le vampire assoiffé. Constatant qu'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, il relâcha la fille qui s'effondra au sol avant de fixer d'un regard apeuré sa princesse. L'aura de celle-ci se fit beaucoup plus violente, plus meurtrière, que d'habitude, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse corriger le malotru, une ombre se faufila entre les trois vampires, surprenant les deux gardes. Alice sourit en voyant sa protégée entre elle et Graham, le regard sombre. Elle avait sorti l'Artémis qui claqua ses éclairs en la présence d'autant de vampires.

\- _**Première ligne du règlement : ne jamais s'attaquer à un élève de l'école,** _cracha Robyn dont les yeux exprimés tout le dégoût pour le vampire.

Sans laisser le temps à Graham de réagir, elle lui donna un coup de bâton derrière la jambe du vampire noble, le faisant mettre genou à terre. Elle allait lui donner une bonne correction, mais fut interrompue par Alice. La princesse vampire avait réceptionné l'extrémité de l'Artémis dans sa main, faisant vibrer d'électricité l'arme à son contact. La brune fut surprise de l'intervention de son amie, mais lui donna un regard à faire froid dans le dos, ce qui fit reculer Graham, mais qui amusa la princesse.

\- _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Robyn. J'aimerais lui donner moi-même sa leçon,**_ se justifia Alice, malicieusement sous le regard sombre des deux gardes derrière la jeune humaine.

Robyn analysa pendant quelques secondes la demande de son amie avant de serrer les dents d'énervement, mais abdiqua quand même. La blonde lui retourna un sourire en guise de remerciement avant que la gardienne ne se dirige à nouveau vers son bâtiment, frustrée et énervée.

\- _**Octavia, suis-la, veut-tu ? Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième intervention,**_ ordonna Alice à son amie la plus proche en portant un regard froid sur Graham.

La jeune sœur de Bellamy accepta avec un petit sourire en coin avant de disparaître. Son frère resta auprès de la princesse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire, mon cher Bellamy. Prends cette pauvre jeune fille et emmène là à l'infirmerie puis préviens la directrice Swan-Mills de cet incident,** _fit signaler Alice en désignant le casse-croûte humain de Graham, allongé à même le sol.

Bellamy s'exécuta en quelques secondes, laissant Alice et Graham seuls. Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large, et même si le regard de Robyn l'avait cloué sur place tout à l'heure, le regard à la fois calme et meurtrier de sa princesse lui donna des cauchemars. La colère d'Alice était légendaire chez les vampires et peut de personnes pouvaient témoigner de celle-ci. Le vampire de sang-pur avança doucement vers son acolyte, un vent violent souffla de plus en plus sur eux, devenant tranchant. La peau de Graham se fit tailler en pièces par les bourrasques de vent avant que celui-ci ne se calme. À quelques centimètres du vampire, Alice se pencha vers lui, le prenant par le col de la chemise.

\- _**Si tu enfreins encore une fois le règlement de cette école ou que tu touches à un cheveu des deux gardiens, il n'y aura pas que ta peau qui volera en éclats, Graham. Tu fais peut-être partie de la classe noble de notre race, mais face à moi, tu n'es rien. N'oublie pas mes recommandations, mon cher, sinon Octavia et Bellamy devront nettoyer ton sang sur le parquet,**_ susurra-t-elle d'une voix étonnement calme, mais complètement effrayante avant de s'éloigner de son comparse pour se rendre dans le bureau du proviseur.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Les cours de la matinée sont enfin terminées et en tant que gardienne, je n'ai plus de cours pour le moment, mais nous avons des rondes à effectuer. Henry et moi sommes dans la même classe, ce qui est plutôt pratique quand nous avons une urgence ensemble. Il est très populaire auprès des filles de la classe. Moi aussi, mais à moins grande échelle grâce à Alice. Elle a toujours pris soin de faire comprendre aux autres que je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. Elle me surprotège depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, mais d'un autre côté, j'aime beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me dirige à travers le couloir afin de redescendre pour assurer la sécurité entre les deux Class quand je me stoppe net au milieu du couloir, soufflant d'exaspération.

\- _**Octavia, je sais que tu es là,**_ dis-je à travers le couloir sans pour autant me retourner.

Le vampire me sourit gentiment en apparaissant devant moi. Je souffle une nouvelle fois, ce qui l'amuse beaucoup.

\- _**Alice est vraiment obligée de me faire suivre ?**_ Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, contrariée.

\- _**Avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, elle veut juste s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien,** _expliqua simplement la vampire brune en souriant doucement.

\- _**Je sais me défendre, merci,**_ rageais-je sous le regard curieux d'Octavia. _**Quoi ?** _Lui fis-je ensuite, un peu trop violemment.

\- _**Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'elle te fasse suivre qui te met en colère ou le fait que ce soit moi et pas elle ?**_ Me questionna-t-elle avec amusement, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

En entendant ses déductions, mon sang vient automatiquement se loger sur mes joues, les colorants légèrement d'une teinte rose. Octavia garde son regard encré dans le mien, on dirait qu'elle essaie de lire en moi.

\- _**Octavia, n'essaie pas de t'introduire dans mon esprit,** _grognais-je à l'encontre de la vampire qui se reprit.

\- _**Désolée, c'est une mauvaise habitude quand on est télépathe,**_ s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, montrant sa gêne. _**Néanmoins, je pense que tu ne feras pas de bêtise et j'estime que tu sais assez te défendre alors je ne te surveillerais plus, Robyn,** _conclue-t-elle avec un petit sourire amical avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue comme elle le fait à chaque fois et de s'éclipser en deux secondes.

Je souffle de soulagement. En effet, je ne me sens plus suivis, mais observé maintenant. Je serre les poings pour me canaliser avec de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Octavia, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?**_ Dis-je tout en me retournant.

Seulement la personne en face de moi n'est pas Octavia. C'est la vampire de ce matin. Je déglutis en apercevant ses yeux d'un gris particulier avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas en sortant mon arme. La vampire sourit en voyant cela, visiblement amusé par mon comportement. Munie d'une totale confiance en elle-même, elle s'avance un pas après l'autre vers moi, sans prêter attention à l'Artémis. Ses yeux prirent une teinte cramoisie et un sourire espiègle s'élargit sur ses lèvres. Soudain, le vampire se retrouva basculé en arrière par une jolie blonde. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant une cascade d'un blond pur coulé dans le dos de sa propriétaire qui n'est autre qu'Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire à l'académie ?

\- _**Tu devrais surveiller tes manières,**_ crachas la blonde, visiblement énervée.

\- _**Ravie de te revoir également, Emma,** _rigola la vampire brune dont les yeux reprirent leur teinte grise.

Les deux femmes se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux avant que la suceuse de sang ne commence à sourire. D'accord, alors elle a visiblement une case en moins celle-là.

\- _**Reste loin de ma famille, Lily. Je t'aurais prévenu,** _ajouta Emma avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

La vampire s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, me laissant avec Emma seule dans le couloir. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- _**J'espère que je t'ai manqué,**_ me dit-elle avec innocence, me faisant rire.

\- _**Évidemment que tu m'as manqué, idiote !** _Lui avouais-je en frappant son épaule de mon poing ce qui la fit rire également.

Ma tante Emma est un chasseur de vampire comme absolument toute la famille Mills-Swan. Henry est en apprentissage et Regina est une chasseuse aguerrie qui a choisi de ne plus faire son métier pour s'occuper de cette académie. La mission des chasseurs de vampires est simple : enquêté, traqué puis tué des vampires. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué parce qu'ils sont tous régis par une société secrète afin de faire régner l'ordre et protégé les humains des vampires néfastes. La famille Swan est une famille de chasseur tout comme la famille Mills. Ce sont même les deux familles les plus puissantes et les plus influentes dans le monde des chasseurs de vampires.

\- _**Je vais aller voir ta tante et je vous retrouve avec Henry pour déjeuner, ça vous dit ?**_ Me proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, connaissant déjà ma réponse.

Je lui fais un signe affirmatif de la tête et elle rigole avant de poser sa main sur mes cheveux et de me les ébouriffer avec tendresse. Puis, elle prit la direction du bureau de ma tante sous mon regard attendri. Je rejoins donc Henry qui est déjà dans le hall d'entrée à m'attendre, appuyer contre un arbre. Quand il m'aperçoit enfin, il me sourit grandement avant de me rejoindre. Je décide de ne rien lui dire sur le retour de sa mère pour lui faire la surprise.

\- _**On fait la course ?**_ Me propose-t-il avec motivation malgré qu'il sache que je vais gagner.

\- _**Ne viens pas pleurer si je gagne,**_ le narguais-je en lui tirant la langue alors qu'il commence déjà à escalader un arbre. _**C'est de la triche-là,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même avec amusement.

Notre course consiste à se rendre le plus vite possible tout en haut du bâtiment de la Night Class à l'autre bout de l'académie, mais évidemment, tout en assurant quand même notre ronde de garde. Je commence donc à courir en slalomant entre les arbres de la forêt et arrivé à la fontaine placée au centre de la masse d'arbre, je prends mon élan en m'aidant de mon pied et du rebord de la fontaine pour me propulser en hauteur, me retrouvant sur un petit muret. Je souris en voyant mon cousin un peu plus loin qui peine à se repérer dans la forêt et continue mon chemin. Je longe le muret, restant en hauteur afin de me repérer et saute avec agilité au sol afin de courir encore un mètre sur l'herbe tondu de la pelouse du bâtiment de la Night Class. Une fois arrivée devant le portail massif, je franchis l'immense mur en prenant mon élan et saute de l'autre côté afin de trouver un second muret qui me donne accès à un troisième juste en face. Je prends donc appuie avec mon pied-droit sur la surface du premier muret et saute afin de me réceptionner sur le second et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Une fois, cela fait, je me retrouve juste en bas de la grande cour surplombant le toit. Je m'écarte le plus possible du grand mur que je dois attraper pour réussir à l'escalader et commence à courir dans sa direction, prenant appui à la dernière minute au milieu du mur en sautant pour me propulser assez haut afin d'atteindre l'extrémité du mur avec mes mains. Une fois arrivée dans la cour du toit, je souffle de fatigue et m'adosse à la barrière, attendant mon cousin qui arrive une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Je le vois se penché, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de vainqueur.

\- _**Comment-est ce que tu fais pour escalader cette montagne sans même être fatiguée ?** _Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur la barrière en reprenant son souffle.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente d'un sourire avant que l'on ne redescende ensemble pour revenir dans le périmètre du bâtiment de la Day Class. Une fois sur les lieux, je souris grandement en apercevant Emma, adossée contre le même arbre qu'Henry tout à l'heure. Quand il voit sa mère, mon cousin redevient un enfant et commence à courir en hurlant, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves qui déjeune. Je souris devant ce spectacle, restant un peu en retrait. Me sentant à nouveau observé, je souris tendrement, connaissant l'identité de la personne et quand j'aperçois la princesse vampire, assise sur une branche d'un arbre, derrière Emma et Henry, je me dis que mon instinct ne me trompe pas. Elle est restée tout de même à une certaine distance pour ne pas se faire voir par les autres élèves. Je peux apercevoir ses deux gardes du corps, mais aussi plus fidèles amis, Octavia et Bellamy Blake, au pied de l'arbre. Je suis distraite dans ma contemplation par Emma qui me tape dans le dos et fixe son regard dans la même direction que moi, mais les vampires étaient déjà partis.

\- _**Alice est toujours aussi mystérieuse à ce que je vois,**_ sourit tout de même Emma avec amusement. _**Aller, on va aller en ville pour déjeuner. Pizza, ça vous dit ?**_ Nous demande-t-elle ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Nous hochons la tête dans un même mouvement avec Henry et suivons la blonde à travers le campus jusqu'à la ville. L'académie se trouve à l'écart de celle-ci, mais n'était qu'à quelques mètres à pied. Sur le chemin, Henry posait tout un tas de question sur la dernière mission d'Emma, ce qui l'amusait grandement.

\- _**Tu as réussi à débusquer les vampires ?** _Lui demanda-t-il avec passion, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il n'aime pas tuer, il a bien trop le cœur sur la main. Non, ce qu'Henry veut à tout prix s'est protégé les innocents. Même s'il n'aime pas tuer, si sa vie en dépendait ou même celles de ses mères ou la mienne, je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Emma et Regina l'ont élevé dans le respect et l'acceptation de chaque vie, Humain ou Vampire.

\- _**La fondation m'a envoyé sur les lieux pour leur faire un rapport de la situation. Il y avait une ancienne famille de noble, bannie de la société vampirique. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'un complot contre leur lignée les avait obligés à se cacher,** _lui expliqua la chasseuse, étrangement pensive.

\- _**C'est bizarre cette histoire. Il n'y a que les vampires qui ont attenté à la vie d'Alice qui peuvent être banni de leur rang,**_ souleva Henry en me regardant avec interrogation.

\- _**Tu as raison, Henry. C'est leur fils qui a tenté de tuer leur princesse,**_ avoua Emma sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Étrange, Alice ne m'en a jamais parlé de cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un vampire qui aurait pu entrer dans l'académie pour attenter à sa vie ? Ça me paraît complètement dingue.

- _ **En fin d'après-midi, je vais voir Alice pour éclairer un peu cette histoire. Regina est au courant, elle aidera la fondation si elle estime que cette affaire est sérieuse.**_

\- _**Je viendrais avec toi. Alice sera un peu plus en confiance si je viens,**_ lui appris-je sans lui laisser l'occasion de refuser.

\- _**Je connais Alice depuis qu'elle est petite, Robyn,**_ rigola Emma alors que le feu me monta aux joues. _ **Je ne dirais cependant pas non à ton aide. Alice t'estime beaucoup,** _ajoute-t-elle mystérieusement avec un sourire malicieux.

Je souris à cette phrase. Je l'estime beaucoup moi aussi, voir même un peu trop, je pense. Je soupire en m'en rendant compte, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Elle a une certaine attraction sur moi, c'est peut-être son attraction hypnotique qui me fait ça, mais j'en doute. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés dans la ville, c'est le fait qu'Henry et Emma fasse la course pour arriver plus vite au restaurant qui me réveille. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement et commence à courir pour les rattraper, ce que je fais après plusieurs minutes, arrivant même à les dépasser sous le regard choqué de mon cousin et légèrement surpris de ma tante.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Bien plus tard ce jour-là, aux abords du soleil couchant, dans le bâtiment de la Night Class, les vampires allaient bientôt avoir leurs heures de cours. Alice était en train de regarder par la fenêtre au fond de la classe, Octavia discutait avec la cousine de la princesse, Elsa et Bellamy était assis sur une chaise à l'opposé de la blonde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Tous les vampires présents dans cette classe avaient été choisis personnellement par Alice pour être certain qu'ils suivraient son idéal de paix avec les humains, ce que bon nombre de vampires nobles ne cautionnaient pas. La plupart des vampires présents étaient des amies à elle ou de sa famille, comme les sœurs Ice, Elsa et Anna. Bellamy et Octavia faisaient partie de la famille Blake, une famille noble au service de la famille royale depuis toujours. Toujours près de la fenêtre, une jeune femme rousse vint à sa rencontre, s'adossant au mur d'à côté. Alice sourit sans poser ses yeux sur la nouvelle arrivante, sachant déjà qui elle était.

- _ **Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, Alice,**_ lui dit-elle d'une voix calme.

\- _**Mon choix est déjà fait, Mérida,**_ répondit simplement la princesse des vampires toujours en contemplant le paysage.

- _ **Je ne parlais pas de cela, Ali',** _se corrigeai la vampire avec un petit sourire. _**Le jour de la lune rouge approche, elle est en danger loin des siens. À quand vas-tu tout lui avoué ?**_

Alice ne répondit pas à la rousse, soupirant de lassitude. Elle savait déjà tout ça. La date approchait à grand pas et elle devait choisir entre deux choix qui détruiront soit sa propre vie soit la vie d'une certaine brune, mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle mérite de connaître la vérité.

\- _**Avant de répondre, sache que je peux entrer dans ses rêves et ils ont commencé. Elle fait de plus en plus de cauchemars sur ce fameux jour et bientôt, sa véritable nature s'éveillera par intermittence pendant son sommeil. Le processus a déjà commencé et toi seule peux lui retirer toutes ses souffrances,** _lui expliqua la rousse, ne voulant pas qu'Alice s.e méprenne sur un détail.

Sans un mot, la vampire laissa sa reine à nouveau seule près de la fenêtre, mais à peine venait-elle de se retiré que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme brune aux yeux gris. Elle s'approcha du bureau devant le tableau noir et observa les vampires devant elle. À peine croisa-t-elle le regard de leur princesse que ses yeux prirent leur teinte cramoisie. Alice répondit à cette femme par un sourire mauvais et s'avança afin de mieux voir cette nouvelle arrivante. Les sœurs Ice se mirent entre leur princesse et l'inconnue, leurs mains brillantes d'un souffle glacial. L'inconnue sourit à cette démonstration de force de la part d'Elsa et d'Anna, son regard toujours fixé sur Alice.

\- _**Tu n'es pas de notre clan,**_ retentit la voix de la blonde, diplomatique.

\- _**Lily Stars, ça vous parle ?**_ Ricana l'étrangère en montrant les crocs comme une véritable bête sauvage.

\- _**La chasseuse vampire,**_ révéla Mérida d'une voix choquée, se mettant devant tout le monde afin de les protéger.

\- _**En effet, ma réputation me précède même chez les vampires, j'aime beaucoup ça,**_ rigolai une fois de plus Lily dont les yeux reprirent leur couleur grise. _**Rangez vos pouvoirs, vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi, il n'y a que votre précieuse princesse qui le peut,**_ ajoute-t-elle ensuite en s'asseyant sur un bureau destiné aux élèves, montrant à tout ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Alice demanda à ses amies de baisser les armes et toutes obéirent non sans difficulté sous le sourire moqueur de la chasseuse vampire. La princesse prit sa place derrière Lily en voyant leur professeur arrivé dans la salle. Octavia et Bellamy se placèrent à la gauche et à la droite de la vampire blonde tandis que les sœurs de glaces prirent d'assaut les places à côté de la nouvelle venue. Elsa se tourna vers Lily qui ricana à son nez, pas impressionné pour un sou.

\- _**Si tu tentes quelque chose, je te gèle, compris ?**_ Menaça la jeune femme de glace, mettant en évidence sa main où des cristaux de glace commencèrent déjà à se créer.

Lily ne répondit pas, lui accordant tout de même un sourire avant de fixer devant elle, ressentant le regard d'Alice sur son dos.

~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^o^**_

 _ **Dites moi un peu votre moment favoris maintenant qu'on a plusieurs personnages qui sont apparus !**_

 _ **Petite précision : C'est bien une fiction basé sur le couple MadArcher, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de mettre des personnages de The 100 aussi parce qu'il me fallait des personnages adolescents ou jeune adultes ! **_

_**On se retrouve peut-être demain soir pour la suite de cette petite fiction bien sympathique !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	3. Part 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnes appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je remets en ligne ce chapitre réécrit où plusieurs erreurs de scénarios ont été corrigés. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou des phrases maladroites. Je fais ce que je peux ! :)_

* * *

 ** _Partie 3 :_**

Le soleil se couche pour laisser la fraîcheur de la nuit prendre ses droits. Emma est rentrée avec Tante Regina depuis quelques heures à présent, nous laissant seul Henry et moi pour effectués notre surveillance du pavillon de la Night Class. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée en compagnie de ma Tante par alliance. C'était très plaisant de me souvenir de toutes les fois où nous faisions cela quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir eu l'impression d'être suivis alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Redirigeant mes pensées vers ma mission, je pose un regard inquisiteur sur la fenêtre d'où on pouvait apercevoir la classe d'Alice. La belle blonde était comme toujours au fond de la pièce, sur une table juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle arborait un petit sourire, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle ressent notre présence. En analysant un peu plus sa salle de classe, je fronce des sourcils en découvrant qu'il manquait étrangement les cousines de la vampire, Elsa et Anna. Je décide donc d'en avertir Henry qui, étrangement, hausse les épaules comme si cela était normal.

\- _**Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur elles dans le bâtiment de la Day Class,**_ dit-il de sa voix grave, devenant sérieux.

- _ **Une rumeur qui est en lien avec le fait qu'elles ne soient pas en cours ?** _Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, pas sûr de le comprendre.

\- _**Plus ou moins oui. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la rumeur qui voudrait qu'elles entretiennent une relation très spéciale ?**_ M'interrogea Henry, avec un regard bizarre. Comme s'il cherchait à toucher quelque chose en moi, une réaction plus ou moins normale.

\- _**Elles sont jumelles, Henry,**_ soupirais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il ne me répond pas et souffle d'exaspération avant de me surprendre en me prenant par la main et m'emmène avec lui derrière le bâtiment de la Night Class. Arrivée à destination, je n'eu pas le temps de lui poser des questions ou même de m'offusquer que les réponses me parvinrent immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Henry s'accroupir devant un arbre, mais je ne le suis pas, bien trop absorbé par la vision devant moi. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elsa et Anna, deux femmes que je connais depuis mon enfance et qui sont jumelles, ne peuvent pas être devant moi lèvres contre lèvres ?! C'est vraiment dingue, je suis dans un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Pourtant, je sais que je ne rêve pas et une voix que je connais trop bien m'en donne la confirmation.

\- _**Elsa, Anna, regagner votre dortoir,** _ordonna Alice d'une voix douce pendant que le couple s'exécutât sans rien dire.

Aucun son ne traverse la barrière de mes lèvres et je plonge mon regard rempli d'incompréhension dans celui de la princesse vampire. Elle ne semble pas en colère après ses cousines et encore moins choquée. Je ne comprends pas, elle cautionne ce genre d'amour ? Entre deux sœurs ? Ce n'est pas morale pourtant, je pensais qu'Alice était une personne droite dans ses chaussures et visiblement, je me suis trompée. Me disant cela, je sens mon cœur se brisée en plusieurs morceaux, serrant les poings de rage, m'enfonçant carrément les ongles dans ma peau d'où sortit un liquide bordeaux. Je me mords fortement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang également sans vraiment pouvoir me contrôler.

\- _**Robyn, tu devrais te calmer, ta lèvre saigne,** _me prévient Henry en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- _**Retourne dans ton dortoir, Henry, je m'en occupe,**_ intervient gentiment Alice, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

Je vois mon cousin hésité un instant avant d'abdiquer et d'obéir à la blonde sans rien dire de plus, nous laissant seule devant la fontaine.

\- _**Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres cet aspect de notre société de cette façon,** _m'avoua-t-elle calmement, s'adossant à un arbre.

\- _**C'est une blague, j'espère ! Tu restes vraiment aussi calme alors que tu les as vues comme moi ?!**_ Criais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, véritablement hors de moi. _**C'est contre nature ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire ! Non, mais franchement, deux sœurs ensemble ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître cet aspect de ta société, Alice,**_ crachais-je à la suite, complètement dans mon délire, ne voyant pas la princesse vampire serré les poings.

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment je me retrouve plaqué contre un arbre par la jolie blonde. J'allais répliquer férocement quand son regard me retint de faire ou de dire la moindre chose. Elle est terriblement en colère, tellement que son pouvoir découpa tous les arbres autour de nous en plusieurs morceaux, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Depuis que je la connais, je n'ai jamais vu autant de colère dans son regard. Ses yeux prirent la teinte rouge si caractéristique des vampires.

\- _**Je te rappelle que tu parles de mes cousines, Robyn. Tu es peut-être ma protégée, mais je ne t'autoriserais jamais à dire de telles choses sur elles ou sur un autre membre de ma famille. L'amour, c'est un sentiment qu'on ne contrôle pas. On tombe amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe ou d'un lien fraternel. Tu dois être la mieux placé pour le savoir étant donné que tu aimes une vampire,**_ me susurra dangereusement la reine vampire, me laissant totalement sans voix.

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle me lâche, me laissant glissée contre l'arbre, me retrouvant en position assise à même le sol et part à vitesse vampirique en direction du bâtiment de la Night Class. Mon regard reste posé sur l'endroit où elle était, comme dans un état second. Un étrange sentiment me serre le cœur une nouvelle fois, le sentiment d'être allée beaucoup trop loin. Cependant, je suis assez troublé par le regard qu'Alice a posé sur ma personne. Elle était en colère, certes, mais il y avait autre chose. Elle semblait vraiment triste que je réagisse comme cela. En m'en rendant compte, la culpabilité me serre les tripes, tellement que j'ai envie de vomir. Soudain, je sens une main se posé sur mon épaule et quand je relève les yeux, espérant voir la princesse, un soupir déçu sort d'entre mes lèvres en identifiant Octavia. Amusée par mon comportement, elle m'aide à me relever et m'invite à m'asseoir sur la fontaine. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je fais ce qu'elle veut et elle vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, soupirant de dépit.

\- _**Tu y es allé un peu fort avec Alice. Tu ne crois pas ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle doucement, comme pour éviter de m'énerver.

Ma gorge est tellement nouée que je ne peux pas lui répondre par des mots, alors je hoche simplement la tête, baissant le regard de honte.

\- _**Alice est vraiment une personne en or, Robyn, mais comme toute personne, elle a des points faibles et son premier, c'est toi. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile et elle doit gérer absolument tous les clans de vampire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter non seulement ses cousines, mais aussi toutes notre société à cause de préjugés ? Société qu'elle a mis un temps fou à régler comme elle est maintenant ? Elle s'est battue pour que la tolérance soit le maître-mot de notre monde et toi, l'être le plus cher qu'elle porte dans son cœur, tu viens clairement lui dire que tu la trouvais immorale, voir même dégoûtante. Est-ce que tu comprends la peine et la douleur que tu viens de lui faire subir ? Sache que les mots sont une arme qui peuvent blesser beaucoup plus facilement et profondément qu'une lame, Robyn,** _m'expliqua la petite brune, restant absolument sérieuse, son timbre de voix prenant même un ton tranchant par moment.

Elle se lève et je sens son regard se posé sur moi un instant avant que la petite brune ne disparaisse, me laissant seule assise sur la fontaine, la tête entre les mains. J'ai été ignoble avec elle, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai juste attaqué comme une bête enragée. Je pense aller m'excuser demain par le biais d'une lettre. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment courageux de ma part, mais j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour m'en remettre et je n'arriverai jamais à m'excuser sous son regard. Surtout qu'elle doit me détester à présent. J'ai vraiment tout foutue en l'air et en plus, elle sait que je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle. C'est vraiment la honte. Je soupire devant mes pensées et comme un automate rejoint mon bâtiment sans poser le moindre regard sur celui des vampires. Pourtant, si je l'avais fait, le regard si intense et emplie de larmes de ma belle blonde m'aurait complètement soufflé.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Je soupire de lassitude pour la centième fois depuis que je me suis allongée sur mon lit. Cette histoire n'arrête pas de me ronger, tournant dans ma tête comme un vieux film. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'ai déposé la fameuse lettre dans la chambre d'Alice et je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse depuis. Pas même un regard quand nous nous croisons dans les couloirs ou quand je fais mes rondes avec Henry. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir avant d'avoir réglé cette histoire avec la princesse, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer sur mon bureau, je me lève donc pour l'attraper et voir qui peut bien me contacter à cette heure-ci.

 _De Tante Regina :_

 ** _Robyn, tu penses vraiment trop fort ! Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau dès que tu te seras douché. Il faut qu'on parle._**

Je soupire en fermant mon téléphone avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Regina est vraiment un bourreau du travail, resté jusqu'à trois heures du matin à remplir de la paperasse alors qu'elle pourrait être dans les bras d'Emma. Ça me dépasse ! J'aurais dû faire un peu plus attention au flux de mes pensées... Elle doit vraiment être fatiguée pour entendre si facilement les miennes… Ou alors, c'est vraiment moi qui pense beaucoup trop fort. Après une douche salvatrice pour mon corps et mon esprit, je sors de ma chambre pour me rendre dans le bureau de ma Tante. À peine arrivais-je devant l'immense porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Regina tout sourire. Je le lui rends sans grande conviction en entrant dans la pièce et vais m'asseoir directement sur le canapé entreposé sur le côté gauche du bureau.

\- _**Bon, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pour ton problème avec Alice, ma chérie !**_ S'exclama la brune en allant chercher deux petites bouteilles de jus de pomme dans le mini réfrigérateur bloqué entre deux commodes.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Pendant ce temps, Emma se rendit au pavillon des vampires afin de s'entretenir avec leur princesse. Elle avait convenu avec sa moitié de mettre un peu leur grain de sel dans leur histoire afin de les aider à se réconcilier et la blonde avait déjà un mobile tout prêt pour approcher la jeune femme, sa dernière affaire de chasse. Elle toqua donc contre la grande porte du pavillon et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Octavia qui lui adressa un sourire en guise de salutation. Entrant dans le hall du bâtiment, Emma suivit la petite brune jusqu'à la chambre de sa princesse. Elle toqua une fois à la porte avant d'entrée dans la pièce pour annoncer la chasseuse, faisant lever les yeux de la chasseresse devant tant de manière. La petite brune revint vers elle pour lui affirmer qu'elle pouvait voir Alice et Emma la remercia avant d'entrée à son tour dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- _**Je vois que malgré le temps, tu réagis toujours de la même façon, Alice,** _commenta la nouvelle arrivante sur un ton humoristique.

\- _**Tu es venu me parler de ton affaire ou pour me faire la leçon ?**_ Demanda durement la princesse, debout près d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le bâtiment de la Day Class.

\- _**Un peu des deux à vrai dire. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas ressentir autant d'électricité dans une pièce,**_ se justifia la chasseuse, s'asseyant sur le canapé non loin de la porte d'entrée.

\- _**Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ta nièce n'est toujours pas venue me présenter des excuses après trois jours. Une lettre, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu,** _commenta Alice d'une voix froide, mais néanmoins fébrile.

\- _**Tu sais comment est Robyn, elle est fière et sûre d'elle, mais quand tu rentres dans l'équation, elle redevient la petite fille effrayée et timide. Je sais qu'elle est en tort dans cette histoire, mais qu'est-ce que tu risques à faire le premier pas ?**_ Argumenta la chasseuse en se levant de sa place pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Alice ne lui donna aucune réponse et à vrai dire, Emma n'en attendais pas forcément. Elle espérait simplement que ses paroles atteignent la blonde comme elle le voulait. La vampire garda son regard sur l'immense bâtiment en face du sien, observant une fenêtre d'une certaine chambre.

\- _**Tu es venu pour ton affaire également,**_ retentit la voix de la princesse sur un ton un peu moins froid que tout à l'heure, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

\- _**En effet,**_ souris celle-ci en comprenant qu'Alice avait pris sa décision. _**Pendant ma mission, j'ai dû enquêter sur une ancienne famille noble qui aurait été bannie pour avoir attenté à ta vie. J'ai appris, en parlant avec le chef de famille, qu'ils auraient été victimes d'un complot d'un clan visant à se frayer un chemin vers toi à travers les échelons de ta société. Est-ce que tu as eu des demandes pour appartenir à ta garde personnelle ?**_

\- _**Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que certaines familles qui peuvent prétendre à ce titre,**_ répondit la vampire avec surprise, fronçant les sourcils devant l'histoire de la plus âgée.

\- _**Quand tu dis certaines familles, il n'y a pas que les Blake qui peuvent prétendre à ce titre alors ?**_

\- **_En effet, ils sont trois familles en tout. Les Blake sont les prétendants directs pour ce rôle, mais il y a aussi les Wolf, une puissante famille de vampire qui ont des gènes de loup._**

\- _**Des hybrides ?**_ Coupa Emma visiblement surprise d'entendre une pareille nouvelle.

\- _**Pas tout à fait. Ce sont des vampires à part entière, mais un gène de loup peut muter chez certains membres de leur clan. Quand cela arrive, le vampire devient alors un loup à part entière puisque ce gène est plus important dans cette famille. Il n'existe qu'un seul hybride dans notre monde et tu sais qui elle est,**_ lui expliqua alors Alice en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adulte.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

\- _**Attends, tu me proposes de faire quoi ? Je vais me faire tuer si je fais ça moi !**_ Rougis-je devant la proposition de ma tante qui éclata de rire.

\- _**Voyons, Robyn, Alice ne pourra jamais porter la main sur toi et puis après tout, votre petit jeu du chat et de la souris a assez duré,**_ sourit-elle en levant un sourcil équivoque, me faisant encore plus rougir.

Non, mais des fois, je me demande ce que Regina à dans la tête. Elle est complètement folle. Pourtant, son plan n'est pas si mauvais que ça, enfin, je crois. Je souffle de dépit et m'affaisse un peu plus dans le canapé, montrant à ma tante qu'elle venait de gagner. Heureuse de le voir, elle me tape l'épaule gentiment avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage. Je suis restée au jus de pomme alors que Regina a attaqué une bouteille de cidre depuis une petite demi-heure et je pense que l'effet de l'alcool commence à se faire sentir.

- _ **D'ailleurs, tout va bien avec Emma ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles encore aussi tard alors qu'elle est revenue ?**_ Lui demandai-je, intéressée.

\- _**Elle repart dans trois jours pour sa mission avec la famille noble et elle ne sait pas à quand elle reviendra,**_ murmure ma tante doucement en glissant son doigt sur le bord du verre le fixant intensément. _**Le travail m'aide à ne pas y penser. Je voudrais lui demander d'arrêter, mais je sais qu'être un chasseur lui plaît et je ne veux pas être une barrière à ce bonheur,**_ m'avoua-t-elle sans difficulté en soupirant doucement.

Malgré la grande maîtrise de ses émotions, il y a un sujet où ses sentiments se font voir et c'est bien celui d'Emma. Tante Regina a toujours été sûr d'elle avec un énorme caractère, très peu de chose peut l'atteindre et voir partir sa femme pour une mission sans savoir à quand elle la reverrait, c'est toujours une épreuve pour elle, mais nous sommes là, avec Henry. On fait toujours tout notre possible pour qu'elle ne pense pas trop à tout cela quand ma tante par alliance est en mission, mais je sais bien que malgré nos efforts, le mal est déjà fait.

\- _**Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra très vite et après tout, elle n'est pas encore partie,**_ lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant. _**Emma est la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais vue et grâce à ses pouvoirs de chasseurs, elle ne peut pas perdre un seul combat, il faut que tu es confiance en elle, 'Gina,** _continuais-je avec assurance et sincérité.

Regina pose son regard sur moi avec un petit sourire rassuré et je sais que mes mots l'ont touché. Nous restons encore quelques minutes à parler dans son bureau quand je vois le soleil se lever derrière la brune. Comme hypnotisé par cette lumière, je m'avance vers l'immense bais vitrée donnant sur la cour de l'académie, sentant le regard amusé de ma tante sur mon dos. En arrivant devant la vitre, mon regard est automatiquement attiré par deux choses : deux chevelures blondes traversant la cour pour rejoindre le pavillon où nous nous trouvons et une ombre semblant les suivre discrètement, caché derrière un long manteau à capuche. Fronçant les sourcils, je décide de descendre pour vérifier cela sous les yeux surpris de ma tante. Je cours comme une folle à travers le couloir quand j'aperçois Alice et Emma un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, les dépassant, mais mon regard accroche pendant une seconde celui d'Alice avant que je ne fonce sur une silhouette à capuche noire. Je sors l'Artémis accroché à ma cuisse et entame un combat avec l'inconnu. Nous échangeons quelques coups avant que je ne détruise une partie de sa capuche à l'aide des éclairs de mon arme.

\- _**Tu es clairement un vampire, que veux-tu ?**_ Lui criais-je alors, essoufflé des suites de notre combat.

Je vois un sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres, mais son visage est encore caché. D'un mouvement fluide, il me donne un coup dans l'estomac, ce qui me fait cracher du sang et lâcher mon arme. Posant un genou à terre, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle alors que mon ennemi s'avance vers moi. Quand je relève mon regard sur lui, je peux voir ses yeux brillaient intensément devant le liquide carmin coulant le long de ma bouche, mais nous sommes interrompus par Emma et Alice. Je sens l'aura meurtrière de la princesse derrière moi, ce qui me fait sourire inconsciemment.

\- _**T** **u es foutue. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu te mettre moi-même la raclée,**_ riais-je doucement alors que le vampire grogna de mécontentement à mes paroles.

Immédiatement, je sens un vent furieux s'élever pour venir tailler en pièces la peau du vampire à la capuche qui tombe à genoux devant moi, inconscient. Je sens la présence d'Emma à mes côtés, elle me prend dans ses bras alors je me laisse aller contre son épaule, posant une main sur mon ventre. Il a dû atteindre d'autres endroits pour que son simple coup me fasse un tel effet. J'entends soudainement les pas de la princesse vampire se rapproché de nous ainsi que les talons de ma tante claquée à travers le couloir.

\- _**Octavia, emporte-le et mets-le dans les cachots,** _ordonna Alice à la brune qui apparut devant nous avec un regard neutre.

La vampire Blake prit le corps du vampire avant de disparaître à nouveau. Je profite de la présence de Regina auprès de nous pour me relever, mais prise d'un vertige, je manque de m'étaler sur le parquet quant au dernier moment, je me retrouve dans les bras d'Alice, me faisant immédiatement rougir. En le voyant, la belle blonde me sourit amusée avant de commencer à se diriger vers ma chambre, me portant comme une mariée.

- _ **Je vais escorter Robyn dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de repos. Je viendrais te voir juste après, Regina,**_ signala la vampire alors que nous étions déjà en route.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de la princesse qui ressers son emprise sur mon corps. J'ai toujours apprécié être dans ses bras et je vois que ça n'a jamais vraiment changé. Notre dispute me revient tout à coup en mémoire comme un coup de poignard et je baisse les yeux directement à ses souvenirs. La culpabilité revint comme un étalon sauvage au galop et je décide de m'excuser pour ma réaction.

\- _**Au fait, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir réagi comme ça, l'autre fois. J'ai été cruelle et n'ai même pas voulu entendre tes explications. Je suis vraiment désolée, Ali',**_ murmurais-je à son oreille et je sens tout son corps se tendre au touché fantomatique de mon souffle sur sa peau.

Elle ne dit rien et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivées. Elle me dépose doucement sur mon lit avant d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et de le poser à côté du lit. Puis, tendrement, elle dépose un bisou sur mon front comme elle le faisait quand j'étais malade enfant avant de m'offrir un resplendissant sourire et de caresser mes cheveux.

\- _**Il n'y a que très peu de sujet sur lesquels je ne peux te pardonner, Robyn. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça, ma princesse,**_ me dit-elle dans un murmure en posant un regard des plus tendre sur ma personne.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse avant que la fatigue ne me rattrape, me faisant prendre le bout de la manche du vampire pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, je sens un affaissement juste à côté de moi, signe qu'elle allait rester près de moi tant que je ne suis pas endormi. Ce qui me rassure assez pour que le sommeil veuille enfin me trouver.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Cela fait bientôt deux heures que je regarde Robyn dormir, perdue dans mes pensées. Mon esprit est un peu plus léger concernant notre altercation, mais à présent, il est tourmenté par quelque chose d'autre. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Je souffle de lassitude en reposant mon regard sur la belle endormie et son expression innocente me fait grandement sourire. Dans un geste léger, je fais courir mes doigts dans sa chevelure de feu avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et me lever du lit afin de sortir de la chambre. Me retrouvant dans le couloir, je souris en voyant Bellamy et Octavia chacun d'un côté de la porte. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoirs.

\- _**Bellamy, reste pour surveiller la chambre, veux-tu ?** **Octavia, tu m'accompagnes dans le bureau de Regina,**_ leur ordonnais-je d'une voix douce.

L'homme resta impassible, hochant la tête pour accepter ma requête et sa jeune sœur me suivit à travers les différents couloirs menant au bureau de la directrice. Je vais devoir lui expliquer cette histoire de famille noble avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Une fois arrivée devant le bureau, je toque et entre dans la pièce après avoir eu son autorisation, retrouvant le couple de chasseur à l'intérieur. Regina reste assise à son bureau, posant ses deux mains entrelacés sur celui-ci tandis que sa femme est debout à ses côtés, restant près de la grande vitre. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil devant le bureau et Octavia reste debout derrière moi, nous écoutant avec attention.

\- _**Je pense que je vous dois des explications,** _commençais-je avec un sourire et Regina hocha la tête me le signalant également. _**Comme je l'ai dit à Emma tout à l'heure, la famille bannit ne l'est que temporairement afin d'assurer leur protection. Il y a un complot dans mon unité visant à me faire renverser afin d'obtenir le pouvoir et assouvir la race humaine. Le clan que j'ai banni est la famille Loste, un très ancien clan de noble qui a toujours servi la couronne vampirique. Il y a un an, le fils a tenté de me tuer et quand Octavia l'a mis à terre, je lui ai demandé ses raisons. Il m'as expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, mais que c'était la seule solution pour empêcher ses supérieurs d'atteindre le trône afin que sa propre famille puisse le prétendre. Je lui ai promis de mettre sa famille en sécurité en attendant que je mette la main sur les coupables.**_

\- _**Que lui est-il arrivé ?**_ Me demanda donc Emma, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**J'ai demandé à Octavia de l'emmener dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu pour que les commendataires du complot ne le retrouve pas. Elle est la seule à savoir où est ce jeune homme. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui ôter la vie alors qu'il a le même âge que Robyn.**_

\- _**Très bien, je vais faire mon rapport au quartier général pour savoir si nous devons intervenir ou laisser la responsabilité à sa majesté,**_ sourit la chasseuse, les yeux rieurs alors que je lui tire la langue à l'utilisation de mon titre.

\- _**Si une intervention de la Fondation est nécessaire, vous aurez mon soutien,**_ commenta Regina avec un petit sourire devant nos gamineries.

Emma sourit grandement à sa femme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de sortir du bureau, sûrement pour faire son rapport. Je vois bien que Regina espère de tout son être que la Fondation n'intervienne pas dans cette histoire, ce qui me fait légèrement sourire. Une fois la petite réunion terminée, je me lève de mon siège et m'apprête à sortir du bureau quand la voix de Regina retentit dans toute la pièce.

\- _**Alice, tu pourras dire à Robyn qu'elle a quartier libre aujourd'hui ? Avec son combat de tout à l'heure, je préfère qu'elle se repose un peu, mais elle peut aider son cousin dans sa ronde ce soir si elle le souhaite à condition qu'elle ne fasse pas de folie.**_

Je lui fais un signe de tête afin de lui faire comprendre que je lui transmettrais le message et sors enfin du bureau avec Octavia. Devant celui-ci, je vois Robyn attendre sagement, adossé contre le mur en face. Elle a les bras croisés et semble dans ses pensées alors je fais signe à Octavia de nous laisser seule. Quand la vampire disparaît, Robyn reprend contact avec la réalité et m'offre un sourire resplendissant. Je lui annonce donc la décision de Regina et elle soupire de bonheur, semblant soulagé de cette prise de décision de la part de l'ancienne chasseuse, me faisant sourire tendrement.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Le soir même de l'agression du vampire à capuche, je me retrouve sur le balcon de la classe de la Night Class avec Henry, effectuant notre ronde du soir. J'ai pu me reposer toute la journée pour mon plus grand soulagement et un regain d'énergie m'offre une parfaite forme en ce début de soirée, ce qui fait sourire mon cousin. Nous avons longuement parlé pendant une heure quand un sujet revint vite sur le tapis, celui de l'aura noire de Lily.

\- _**Henry, est-ce que tu as pu lire dans un livre la signification d'une aura noire ?**_ Lui demandai-je, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

- _ **J'avoue que non. Quand tu m'as dit pour ton don, je me suis renseigné dans les livres de mes mères comme tu le sais, mais je n'ai jamais vu une signification d'une couleur noire,**_ m'expliqua-t-il avec stupeur.

\- _**C'est la première fois que je vois une personne avec une aura noire. C'est troublant,**_ lui avouais-je. Henry a toujours été d'une oreille attentive. _**Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Lily ?**_ Lui demandai-je ensuite voyant subitement son corps se tendre.

\- _**C'est elle qui possède l'aura noire ?**_ Me questionna-t-il étrangement calme, mais je pouvais sentir son anxiété à travers sa posture.

Je lui réponds d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif avant de tout lui dire sur ma rencontre avec la jeune femme. Il ne m'interrompt pas, mais je vois ton son être se tendre comme une corde sur un arc.

\- _**Tu devrais demander à Emma, c'est elle qui connaît le mieux Lily,**_ dit-il une fois mon récit terminé.

Je comprends qu'il ne me dira rien sur cette mystérieuse vampire et j'accepte sa décision. Nous restons encore dix minutes à notre poste quand j'aperçus Emma venir à notre rencontre, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Nous descendons donc de notre piédestal pour saluer la chasseuse avant qu'Henry ne nous laisse, retournant dans son dortoir pour se reposer. Emma m'invite à marcher quelques instants le long du chemin. Je triture mes doigts nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec ma tante.

- _ **Si tu te lançais au lieu de malmener tes pauvres petits doigts,**_ ricane-t-elle en posant un regard en biais sur moi.

\- _**J'ai rencontré une personne avec une aura noire ce matin,** _commençais-je, voyant la chasseuse ralentir dans sa marche. _**Qui est véritablement Lily, Em' ? J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que tu semblais la connaître et Regina m'as demandé de la surveiller, pourquoi ?**_ Lui demandai-je sans détour, stoppant définitivement notre marche.

Elle reste dos à moi pendant un moment avant de me faire face à nouveau. Je peux voir dans son regard une multitude de sentiments, surtout de la colère et de la déception.

\- _**Est-ce qu'Alice t'as dit les différentes classes de vampires ? Les plus importantes,**_ me questionna-t-elle dans un calme olympien.

Cette question me fait revenir plusieurs années en arrière. J'avais environ onze ans quand Alice m'a raconté l'histoire de son peuple.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Cela fait cinq ans que j'ai été sauver par Alice des griffes de ce vampire, mais peu de chose ont changé pendant ce laps de temps. Je vis toujours avec mes tantes et mon cousin. Je suis très heureuse et je me sens véritablement aimé comme jamais auparavant. Alice vient toujours me voir, mais ses visites se font de plus en plus espacer dans les semaines, si bien que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un mois. Ce jour-là, je ne tenais plus en place, sous les regards amusés de ma famille, j'attendais la visite de la princesse vampire. À peine, on avait sonné à la porte que je courais à travers la maison pour lui ouvrir. Elle était là, me souriant avec bienveillance comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé, peut-être un peu plus âgé, elle me semblait encore plus mûre qu'avant. Je lui ai sauté dans les bras comme je le faisais depuis toujours et elle m'a réceptionné en rigolant avant de me faire tourner dans les airs.

\- _**Alors, je t'ai manqué, ma princesse ?** _Me dit-elle en me reposant au sol, caressant ma tête affectueusement.

\- _**C'est toi qui es une princesse, Alice. Je ne suis qu'une humaine comme les autres,**_ lui avais-je répondu avec mon innocence d'enfant.

Elle m'observa de ses grands yeux verts avant de s'agenouiller devant moi avec un regard grave, m'intimidant complètement.

\- _**Ne pense jamais que tu es comme les autres, Robyn. Tu es exceptionnelle, tu n'as peut-être pas le titre de princesse, mais tu en es une à mes yeux. Ma princesse.**_

Son sourire m'avait cloué sur place. Personne ne m'avait souri comme ça depuis longtemps. En fait, il n'y avait eu que ma mère et je ne me souvenais d'elle que dans mes rêves. Plus les années étaient passés et plus le souvenir de mes parents s'était effacé. J'avais souri timidement à Alice en lui promettant de ne plus penser ça de moi-même et nous étions allés dans le jardin. Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, mon don s'était manifesté pour la première fois, me laissant découvrir une vague fumée dorée dans la forêt.

\- _**Ali', il y a une fumée dorée dans la forêt,** _avais-je alors dit à la princesse vampire sous son étonnement.

Elle n'avait absolument rien dis pendant plusieurs minutes, son regard jonglant entre ma personne et la masse d'arbre quand deux rires s'élevèrent à travers la forêt, me faisant peur. Terrifiée de revivre la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans, je m'étais réfugiée derrière Alice qui posa sa main sur ma tête pour me rassurer. Les rires se tamisèrent pour laisser apparaître deux jeunes femmes très belles. L'une avait les cheveux longs, de couleur blonds argentés alors que l'autre était rousse avec les cheveux tressés en deux longues nattes qui reposé sur ses épaules.

\- _**Elsa, Anna, je vous avais demandé de m'attendre à la lisière de la forêt,** _soupira Alice en me faisant sortir de ma cachette, me gardant tout de même contre elle.

\- _**Nous étions impatientes de voir ta petite protégée et si ce n'était pas nous, Bellamy serait venu,**_ se justifia la blonde avec un sourire sincèrement désolée.

\- _**D'ailleurs, tu peux sortir de derrière l'arbre, Octavia,** _s'amusa la princesse vampire alors qu'une petite brune nous rejoignit timidement.

En voyant les visages si amicaux des trois amies d'Alice, je m'étais dégagé de ses bras pour aller à leur rencontre.

- _ **Je te présente mes cousines, Elsa et Anna Ice ainsi qu'Octavia Blake, mon garde du corps et amie, ma princesse,**_ m'avait présenté la blonde avec une extrême douceur.

Elsa et Anna étaient très gentilles, vraiment heureuses de me rencontrer et je n'avais rien senti de malfaisant en elles. De fil en aiguille, nous étions devenus de véritables amies et elles venaient me rendre visite quand Alice ne le pouvait pas. Octavia était beaucoup plus réservé que les cousines de la princesse, plus timide, mais ce n'était qu'une question de confiance et de temps avant que la jeune vampire ne m'accorde le lien que nous avions ensemble. Nous avions joué un petit peu toutes les trois sous l'œil ravis d'Alice avant que celle-ci ne congédie les trois adolescentes pour être seule avec moi.

\- _**J'aime bien tes cousines, Ali', elles sont gentilles, mais j'aimerais bien aussi connaître un peu plus Octavia, elle est plutôt triste,** _lui avais-je avoué en rougissant devant le sourire attendri de ma protectrice.

\- _**Je ne t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire de mon peuple,**_ réalisa-t-elle sur le moment alors que je lui faisais un signe de tête négatif.

Son sourire s'était élargi à ma réponse silencieuse et comme quand elle me racontait des histoires, je m'étais installé sur ses genoux, reposant mon corps de pré-ado contre le sien pendant qu'elle caressait mes cheveux avec tendresse.

\- _**Mon peuple est divisé en plusieurs classes de vampires, si on peut les appelés ainsi. La plus haute classe est la mienne, les sangs-purs. Les vampires de sang-pur sont naturellement plus rapides, plus agiles et plus puissants que la plupart des vampires, mais ceux issue de la royauté développent plusieurs dons en même temps et ont d'immenses aptitudes comme celle de pouvoir contrôlé les gestes d'un humain ou soumettre un autre vampire à sa volonté.**_

\- _**Tu as aussi plusieurs dons ?**_ Ne pouvais-je m'empêché de demandé à Alice qui rigola devant mon air désolé.

\- _**En effet, je contrôle le vent, la lumière et les ténèbres. J'ai hérité de tous les pouvoirs de mes parents,** _me répondit-elle avec un regard très lointain.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant quelques minutes. Minutes que j'ai passées à l'observer alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs et je compris bien plus tard ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- _**Après les sangs-purs, il y a la classe des chevaliers, les vampires issus d'une famille de sang-pur destiné à servir une famille royale. Octavia, que tu as vu tout à l'heure, en fait partie ainsi que son grand frère, Bellamy. Leur maison est celle des Blake, la famille la plus célèbre de chevalier vampire. La mission des chevaliers est de protéger les membres de la famille royale au détriment de leur propre vie. Ils possèdent des dons spécifiques à cela comme celui de créer des barrières magiques ou celui de prendre possession de son ennemi par exemple. Octavia peut créer une barrière magique et invoquée des armes légendaires tandis que son grand frère est capable de transplanter son esprit dans le corps d'un autre, mais aussi d'invoquer un familier pouvant l'aider dans sa mission.**_

- _ **J'aimerais bien rencontrer Bellamy, il a l'air d'être un vampire très puissant,**_ m'étais-je exclamé, exciter.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ma princesse. Bellamy a été arraché à sa famille très tôt par des humains et il a vu ses parents se faire tailler en pièces par un chasseur. Il n'éprouve que haine envers tes semblables et je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, même si j'estime beaucoup Bellamy.**_

\- _**C'est pour ça qu'Octavia est aussi timide et réservée alors. Elle a dû vivre des choses affreuses,** _avais-je murmuré dans un souffle qu'Alice entendit tout de même.

\- _**En effet, mais je te raconterai ce qu'il leur est arrivé quand tu seras un peu plus grande. Ce n'est pas une histoire pour une enfant, même si tu es bien plus précoce que la plupart des enfants de ton âge,**_ me dit-elle en caressant doucement mes cheveux. _**Après la classe des vampires chevaliers, nous avons les vampires nobles. Mes cousines Elsa et Anna en font partie. Ce sont des vampires de sangs-purs qui ont renoncé à leur statut par amour pour un humain. Comme la plupart des vampires, ils ont des dons dont la nature est modifiée par les sentiments. Elsa contrôle la glace parce qu'elle a été le plus touché par l'abandon de leur père tandis que sa jeune sœur contrôle la végétation, signe de sa grande curiosité. Les vampires nobles sont généralement ceux qui sont le plus apte à accepter une cohabitation entre nos deux mondes.**_

\- _**Tu voudrais réunir les vampires et les humains ? Faire qu'il n'y a plus de guerre ou d'attaque comme celle que j'ai vécu ?**_

\- _**En tant que princesse, c'est mon souhait le plus cher oui. Je ne supporte pas la violence occasionnée par une guerre qui n'a pas lieu d'être et en tant qu'Alice, je veux seulement que tu sois à l'abri du moindre danger, ma princesse,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle, ajoutant sa dernière phrase avec une extrême douceur tout en déposant un bisou sur mon crâne.

\- _**Quel est le reste des classes de ton monde, Ali ' ?**_

\- _**Il en reste deux. Celle des Level E et celle des hybrides. Les Level E sont des humains mordus par un vampire, mais qui n'ont pas pu se transformer pour certaines raisons. Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides et dangereux que les sang-pur, guidés par leur instinct de chasseur et seulement par cela. Ils ne possèdent plus de libre-arbitre. Ils ne sont plus qu'une coquille vide sans âme et attaque les humains uniquement pour chasser, pas pour se nourrir puisqu'ils peuvent rester plusieurs semaines sans boire une seule goutte de sang et il y a la classe la plus redouté par mon monde, mais aussi par le tien. Les hybrides. Ce sont des chasseurs qui ont choisis de devenir vampire, mais qui ont gardé toutes leurs aptitudes. Quand un chasseur se fait mordre, il n'y a qu'une seule alternative et c'est la mort. Les pouvoirs des chasseurs ne sont pas compatibles avec ceux des vampires, mais il y a eu un cas où cela a fonctionné et quand c'est le cas, le chasseur devient une entité compliquée à retenir ou à anéantir. Il possède la rapidité, la force, l'agilité et les dons particuliers des vampires couplés avec une grande maîtrise des armes, une endurance surhumaine, une connaissance aiguisée de la sorcellerie et une régénération quasi-infinie et instantanée.**_

\- _**Tu dis qu'il n'y a eu qu'un cas, c'était qui ?**_

\- _**Une chasseuse qui, encore humaine, était complètement folle. Elle adorait torturer les vampires pour nous étudier et elle vouait une véritable obsession envers les sang-pur. Quand elle est devenue le premier hybride, sa voracité et son sadisme sont vite monté crescendo et ce sont tes tantes qui ont pris la responsabilité de l'éliminer, mais elles n'ont pas réussi et ont été obligés de l'enfermer dans un cercueil que j'ai moi-même scellé avec des chaînes enchantées.**_

\- _**J'aurais voulu voir à quoi elle ressemblait,**_ avais-je murmuré tout doucement pour ne pas que la blonde ne l'entende, mais c'était peine perdue et me retourna vivement afin de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- _**Tu ne dois jamais chercher à en savoir plus sur Lily Stars, c'est un véritable monstre. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire sur elle, ce sera comme si je ne t'en avais jamais parlé.**_

Après ses paroles, j'avais eu comme une absence avant de revenir à moi. Nous avions continué de discuter tranquillement pendant encore deux heures, mais je voyais son regard voilé de tristesse et de culpabilité. Seulement, je ne savais pas pourquoi à l'époque.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Revenant doucement dans la réalité, je cligne des yeux afin de remettre mes idées en place alors qu'Emma m'observe avec un regard indéchiffrable. _Elle a effacé une partie de notre conversation, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour la récupérer ?_

\- _**Vous avez scellé Lily, tante Regina et toi, il y a longtemps. C'est une hybride,**_ lançais-je à la blonde qui n'eût aucune réaction.

\- _**Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. Ce n'est pas une hybride, c'est l'hybride. J'ai été en charge de l'anéantir il y a plus de cinquante ans de cela et ce fut sur cette mission que j'ai rencontré Regina. Pour nous remercier d'avoir arrêté ce monstre, Alice nous a proposé un sort qui nous permettrait de vivre plus longtemps que la moyenne. Mon apparence est une jeune femme de trente ans alors que j'en ai plus de soixante-dix, tout comme Regina. C'était compliqué de devoir sceller une des nôtres. Lily était ma meilleure amie, nous étions comme des sœurs et j'ai passé plus de quinze ans à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne devienne ce qu'elle est à présent. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, son but doit être de se venger de Regina et de moi, mais aussi d'Alice pour l'avoir enfermé et elle ne reculera devant rien pour y arriver,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle en long et en large, le regard sombre et dur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

\- _**Tu as touché un de ses objectifs, Emma, mais pas l'entièreté,**_ s'éleva une voix que je connaissais très bien.

La princesse vampire apparut devant nous, adossée à un arbre. Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ? Son regard reste scotché à celui d'Emma. Elles semblent se comprendre par celui-ci et mystérieusement, cela me serre le cœur. Je détourne les yeux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte quand je sens une tension émanée du plus profond de la forêt. C'est comme si le diable en personne me prend par le bras. Mon corps se met à trembler et je pus enfin apercevoir l'aura de Lily à travers les arbres. Sans que je n'en comprenne le sens, la peur s'immisça dans mes veines et j'avais l'impression de me revoir ce fameux jour, perdue dans la neige, courant pour sauver ma vie, mais le vampire n'était plus le même, il avait les traits de Lily. La scène défila sous mes yeux écarquillés alors que la vision changea radicalement quand Alice devait venir me sauver. Un immense manoir baroque prit sa place, entouré d'une centaine de vampires Level E. Un homme aux cheveux légèrement blond et court, portant une barbe des premiers jours faisait face à cette meute terrifiante. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer un peu plus la scène puisque celle-ci changea et me montra une magnifique chevelure rousse, gisant dans une flaque de sang. Après cette scène de quelques secondes, ce fut comme si un diaporama d'image défilait dans mon esprit. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les gens sur les images ou même les lieux, mais mes sentiments, eux, ne faisaient que m'accabler. Je ressentais de la douleur, de la peur et de la colère devant les images du manoir et de l'homme qui se bat contre les Level E, mais quand ce fut les images de ce même homme accompagnée d'une jeune femme souriante et à la chevelure rousse, je ne ressentais que bien-être, douceur et amour. Je me sentais véritablement en sécurité malgré le reste des images qui ne cessait de défiler dans mon esprit. Soudain, la succession de scène ralentit et se stoppa même sur une en particulier. Elle se passait dans une grande pièce, comme une sorte de salle de réception où il y avait plusieurs miroirs et un immense lustre accroché au plafond. L'homme à la barbe de quelques jours était au centre de la pièce, blessé, presque mourant, mais il tenait tout de même debout par fierté. De dos, je pus voir la chevelure brune de Lily avant d'apercevoir son sourire sadique alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'homme. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle plongea son épée en forme de tête de dragon dans le cœur de celui-ci qui souriait malgré tout. Soudain, le sang de l'homme se mit en mouvement, comme contrôlé par son esprit encore logé dans son corps et dans un dernier élan d'héroïsme, il attaqua Lily qui ne fit que rire, absorbant le sang qui avait pris la forme d'une dague.

\- _**Je sens que ton pouvoir va m'être très utile, Robin. Je me demande si ta fille et ta femme seront aussi coriaces que toi,**_ résonna la voix de l'hybride avec un effet d'écho.

\- _**Je te laisse la suite, Zeli. Protège notre princesse, je te fais confiance,** _soupira le dénommé Robin avant que son beau regard bleu ne s'éteigne à jamais, me laissant avec l'étrange impression de connaître cette nuance de bleu.

Revenant à la réalité, je vis Emma et Alice devant moi, inquiètes. Ressentant toutes les émotions de ses visions en même temps, s'en est trop pour moi et je m'écroule à genou devant les deux femmes en pleurant et criant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je sais que cela à un lien avec mon passé. C'était comme si je connaissais cet homme et en me rappelant son visage, mon cœur se serre comme si on venait de le presser dans la paume d'une main. Bordel, ça fait vraiment mal ! Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à me concentrer un peu sur la présence d'Alice qui m'a prise dans ses bras à même le sol.

\- _**Zeli, est-ce que quelqu'un que tu connais avait ce nom-là ? Et Robin ?**_ Murmurais-je à l'oreille d'Alice qui se tendit tout de suite.

Elle ne me répondit pas, laissant le silence accueillir les vestiges de mes visions, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'Emma venait d'écarquiller les yeux à l'entente des deux noms et que Lily nous observait avec attention derrière un arbre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Enfin j'ai terminée ! Et oui, pour ceux qui avait déjà lu cette partie, je la reposte avec des changements ( surtout des scènes en plus à vrai dire )**_

 _ **Dites moi comment vous le trouvez à présent ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours en tout cas !**_

 _ **Petite explication : Le nom de la famille LOSTE vient du néerlandais et il veut dire Résolu ! Vous avez compris pourquoi avec l'histoire d'Alice, mais vous comprendrez vraiment tous quand vous connaîtrez l'identité du jeune homme. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre mettra également un certain temps à arriver puisqu'il faut que je fasse la même chose donc je vous dis à la prochaine !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	4. Part 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Il faut VRAIMENT que j'apprenne à ne plus faire des chapitres aussi long ! C'est galère pour tout corriger après ! xD Voilà la quatrième partie de cette fiction. J'ai modifié quelques trucs, ajoutés certaines choses et surtout le tout dernier paragraphe en POV Emma qui devait se trouver au début du prochain, petit bonus pour vous :-P ENJOY ! xoxo

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

\- _**DroDro V :**_ Ravie de te revoir sur une de mes autres fics ! :-D J'avoue que ta dernière review sur la partie 3 m'as perdue aussi xD

Pour tes questions : Alice n'as pas été attaqué, c'est Robyn xD ( je sais pas si tu voulais parler de ça, si c'est pas le cas, précise moi dans ta prochaine review ;-) )

On découvrira plus tard ( dans la prochaine partie en vrai xD ) pour Lily et sa libération ! :-)

Je pense que tu a quelques réponses à cette question ;-)

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de lire la prochaine pour cette partie là ! ;-)

\- _**Simbachou :**_ Mon ninouuuu ! :-D J'espère que cette partie sera mieux pour toi que son ancienne version xD Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur cette partie ! ( oui, je me répète un peu ! xD ) Je t'aime très fort ! :-D

\- _**Raven :**_ Thank you for your review! I do not know if there will be an English version because my level of English reaches the moon xD But if a charitable soul wants to translate it for me when it is finished why not! :-)

Et un énorme merci aux lecteurs silencieux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui follow et fav cette fiction ! ça me fait très plaisir ! ^o^

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou des phrases maladroites. Je fais ce que je peux ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Partie 4 :**_

Après avoir raccompagné Robyn dans le dortoir, accompagnée d'Emma, je lui demande de venir avec moi dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment. Une fois arrivée, je remarque Octavia, Elsa et Anna qui se sont cachée derrière les trois poteaux soutenant le bâtiment. S'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine placée au centre du jardin, Emma prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- _**Elle est en train de se souvenir,** _chuchota-t-elle, sachant que j'allais étendre.

\- _**Lily n'est pas ici que pour se venger de nous, je pense que tu l'as compris, Emma. Elle est là aussi pour Robyn, elle est importante pour finir son rituel afin de soumettre les peuples vampires, humains et chasseurs.**_

\- _**Elle force Robyn à se souvenir de son passé, il doit y avoir une raison. Si Robyn comprend qui elle est vraiment, elle va vouloir venger ses parents et elle va nous détester pour notre silence,**_ continua la chasseuse blonde, la voix grave.

\- _**Je protégerais Robyn de cette folle furieuse, Emma. Je ferais tous pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, mais elle a droit à la vérité,**_ lui dis-je avec compassion en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- _**Elle a le droit oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre. Est-ce que tu es prête à perdre entièrement Robyn pour qu'elle se souvienne ?**_

Sur ses belles paroles, la chasseuse Swan se leva de sa place, salua les trois vampires derrière les poteaux sous leur regard choquée et retourna auprès de Regina. Octavia, Elsa et Anna s'avancèrent dans ma direction alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que je vais perdre Robyn si elle se souvient de son passé, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être égoïste ?

\- _**Alice, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques tout concernant Robyn, nous sommes de ta famille et la petite est importante pour nous,**_ me demande Octavia en s'agenouillant devant moi pour prendre mes mains.

\- _**Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Surtout pas Robyn, pas pour le moment,**_ leur fis-je jurer avant de commencer mon récit. _**Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parlé de la famille royale Hood ?**_ Leur posais-je calmement en reprenant ma respiration, ne m'étant même pas aperçu de l'avoir bloqué. Voyant leurs yeux écarquillés avec une expression de surprise dans le regard, je sais qu'elles viennent de comprendre la véritable identité de Robyn.

\- _**Robyn est la dernière héritière de la famille Hood ? La plus puissante famille de vampire de sang-pur ? Même plus puissante que la tienne ?**_ S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les sœurs Ice.

\- _**En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule famille royale et c'est la famille Hood. Je suis née dans cette famille également, je ne m'appelle pas Alice Jones, mais Alice Hood et je suis la grande sœur de Robyn. La famille Jones n'est qu'une couverture pour nous cacher du regard des nobles voulant nous détruire pour accéder au trône.**_

Voilà, c'est enfin dit après plusieurs années à garder ce secret au plus profond de mon être, je viens enfin de me libérer d'un poids énorme. Les filles me regardent avec de grands yeux choqués et j'aurais pu en rire si mon cœur ne se fissuré pas lentement en repensant à la suite de mon histoire.

\- _**Si Robyn est la fille de Robin et Zelena Hood alors pourquoi est-ce que Regina n'est pas un vampire aussi ? Ta mère est sa grande sœur si je ne m'abuse.**_ Soulève Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Il y a une malédiction dans les familles de chasseurs. Une malédiction qui ne touche que les nouveaux nés fille. À l'origine, Regina et Zelena portaient le nom de Mills, la plus ancienne famille de chasseur. Cora et Henry Mills étaient très épris de leurs deux filles, mais un jour, la malédiction frappa Zelena, la plus âgée. Une malédiction qui transforme en vampire la plus âgée des deux enfants. Zelena fut rejeté par sa mère, trouvant cela déshonorant de savoir sa propre fille vampire, mais Henry et Regina l'aimaient plus que tout au monde, mais quand Cora mit le feu à leur maison afin de tuer Zelena, Henry réussis à sortir ses deux enfants et succomba à ses brûlures quelques heures plus tard. Les deux filles furent livrées à elle-même dans les rues de la ville, mais Zelena ne pouvait survivre sans se nourrir et il ne lui fallait pas n'importe quel sang. Il lui fallait le sang de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait puisque sa transformation n'était pas de naissance, alors Regina lui donnait fréquemment le sien pour qu'elle survive, malgré les réticences de sa grande sœur. Elles restèrent dans la rue pendant presque deux ans, chassant des animaux pour se nourir, quand une famille de vampire les recueillit. Ils étaient gentils et ne se nourrissaient que de poches de sang trouvé dans les hôpitaux pour survivre. Cela ne valait pas leur propre famille, mais avoir des personnes si gentilles avait un peu réparé le cœur des deux sœurs. Enfin, jusqu'à que la Fondation ne les retrouvent. Les deux chasseurs envoyés par celle-ci ont tué entièrement la famille de vampire qui voulait protéger les deux sœurs Mills et cela éveilla la colère de ma mère. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle éveilla ses pouvoirs et tua son premier chasseur d'une lance de ténèbres dans le cœur avant que ma tante ne s'interpose, mais ma mère était incapable d'arrêter sa soif de vengeance et en voulant repousser Regina, elle lui imposa deux marques sur les bras. La première est sur son poignet droit et a été faite par la magie blanche, ce qui lui procure des pouvoirs très puissant basé sur la lumière. La deuxième marque a été faite par la magie noire et cause des souffrances inimaginables à Regina à chaque utilisation de sa magie blanche. Malgré la séparation, leurs âmes étaient toujours connectées entre elles, leur lien n'a jamais faibli, même après la mort de mes parents. C'est une marque qui dissuade son porteur à utilisé la magie blanche. En voyant Regina souffrir, ma mère a retrouvé la raison et s'est livrer aux chasseurs. Elle s'est arrangé pour que sa jeune sœur soit prise en charge par la Fondation et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. On lui a donné un tuteur chasseur jusqu'à ses dix-huits ans et ma mère a été obligé d'intégrer la famille royale vampirique Hood. Malgré la séparation, leurs âmes étaient toujours connectées entre elles, leur lien n'a jamais faibli, même après la mort de mes parents.**_

Une fois mon récit terminé, je ne vis dans leurs yeux aucune pitié, mais beaucoup de colère et de tristesse. Je ressentais la même chose envers mon histoire et c'est pour protégée Robyn que j'ai investi dans cette académie pour que personne ne puisse vivre les horreurs qu'on vécu ma mère et Regina, mais aussi ressentir la douleur de perdre toute sa famille à cause d'idées trop rudimentaires. Soudainement, mon cœur se serre anormalement dans ma poitrine et je relève la tête vers le bâtiment en face de moi, la peur au ventre. Robyn et moi sommes liées, tout comme l'étaient Regina et Zelena. Si elle est en danger, je le sens toute suite et c'est le cas à ce moment précis. Sans demander mon reste, je commence à courir à pleine vitesse, me retrouvant devant la chambre de la jeune femme en à peine dix secondes, suivis de près par Octavia et mes cousines. Avec un de mes pouvoirs, je rends le bois de la porte invisible et ordonne aux filles de rester devant la porte. Le silence m'accueille ainsi que l'obscurité, je fais donc apparaître une petite boule de lumière dans ma main, éclairant faiblement la pièce, découvrant Robyn endormie dans son lit. Elle parait sereine, mais de grosses goûtes de sueur perlent sur son front quand soudain, elle se met à gesticuler et appeler notre mère dans son sommeil, contractant mon cœur d'une douloureuse manière. Je m'avance vers ma douce petite sœur et pose ma main libre sur son front, absorbant tout son mal, la détendant instantanément. Je souffle de dépit et m'assois sur le rebord du lit, l'observant tendrement. Son corps est une nouvelle fois victime de tremblement beaucoup plus violent que tout à l'heure et elle ouvre ses yeux dans son sommeil, je comprends que sa phase de transition vient de commencer. Son regard prend des teintes de rouges et de vert avant qu'elle ne se calme en agrippant mon bras avec une nouvelle force, celle des vampires. Elle recommence à murmuré, mais cette fois-ci, c'est mon prénom qui sort de sa bouche. Loin d'être une plainte, on dirait qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle ressent ma présence à ses côtés.

\- _**J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, ma princesse et tu auras besoin de moi à présent, plus que jamais. Ton réveil va être difficile et douloureux, mais je n'ai pas le choix à présent. Les signes ne mentent pas et j'accepte de te rendre ta mémoire en commençant ta transformation même si cela veut dire que tu me détesteras après cela. Sache que même si c'est le cas, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, ma douce princesse. Ma tendre petite sœur.**_

Mon choix est à présent fait, mais il faut qu'elle veuille retrouver la mémoire pour que le rituel s'accomplisse. Je soupire en me levant et dépose un tendre baiser sur son front avant de sortir de sa chambre, mais j'eu la désagréable surprise de voir mes amies toutes à terre devant Lily satisfaite d'elle-même. En voyant cela, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mes yeux prennent une teinte rouge avant que je ne laisse ma puissance explosé, créant un vent violent qui balaye la plupart des fenêtres et des portes dans le couloir. Lily se protège avec son pouvoir, créant un dôme bordeaux fait de son propre sang, une particularité des hybrides qui permet de contrôler son sang afin de se protéger, mais elle ne peux pas attaquer avec ce pouvoir, c'est ma chance. Utilisant ma vitesse de plus en plus croissante grâce à ma colère, je me déplace devant elle, proche de son bouclier que je fais exploser en millier de morceaux en enfonçant mes ongles dedans. Je vois la chasseuse surprise de ma puissance et ne la laisse pas en paix une seconde, l'attaquant de plus en plus fort, croissant avec ma colère et ma rage. Je matérialise une épée faite d'énergie noire dans une main tandis que dans l'autre, ma magie blanche enlaça mon membre, formant un gant protecteur autour de mon membre. Je frappe Lily de mon poing en plein dans son visage, la faisant valser à plusieurs mètres devant moi, provoquant une onde de choc qui fissura les murs autour de nous. Je m'avance un pas après l'autre doucement, mon aura s'élargissant petit à petit autour de moi, faisant trembler le parquet. Je veux tellement la tuer, lui faire payer ce qu'elle vient de faire que mon esprit est complètement éclipsé par cette rage, mais quand j'entends Emma et Regina arrivaient vers moi, la brume dans mon esprit se fit plus fine. Deux bras m'enlacèrent la taille dans une étreinte ferme, mais douce et la brume dans mon esprit se dissipe totalement, laissant place à la lumière de Robyn qui pose son front contre mon dos, respirant mon odeur.

\- _**Arrête, Ali', je t'en pris,**_ me supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. _**Arrête, grande sœur,**_ ajoute-t-elle alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ses paroles.

Comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, je me tourne dans ses bras et elle vient coller sa tête sur ma poitrine comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements et je sens les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elle redresse la tête en découvrant certainement les tremblements de mon corps et sèche les larmes avec ses mains avant de me sourire.

\- _**Tu te souviens ?** _Lui demandais-je avec incertitude, mon regard plongée dans le sien.

\- _**Pas vraiment. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure et quand tu m'as appelé petite sœur, un flash m'est apparut, je nous ai vu bien des années plus tôt ensemble et j'ai finalement compris,**_ me dit-elle se rapprochant de mon corps.

Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec les sentiments que je ressens envers Robyn. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je dirais même que ma destinée est de l'aimer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un point d'honneur à imposé la tolérance à mon peuple et que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur quand Robyn a insulté l'intégralité de mon régime, ignorant notre véritable lien ainsi que mes sentiments.

\- _**Je veux me souvenir, Ali'. Aide-moi à me souvenir de mon passé,** _me dit-elle au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Je ne lui réponds pas, fixant son regard pour ne voir que de la détermination dans celui-ci et je comprends qu'elle est prête. Emma et Regina s'approchent de nous et la blonde pose sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant tournée le regard vers elles.

\- _**On se charge de Lily. Fait ce que tu as à faire,**_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Reposant mon regard sur la bell brune devant moi, j'accepte sa demande et vois nos tantes sourirent avant qu'elles ne se précipitent à la suite de Lily.

\- _**Octavia, tu reste devant la porte et tu ne laisses absolument entrée personne, quoi que tu entendes,**_ ordonnais-je ensuite à ma plus fidèle amie en portant Robyn comme une mariée dans mes bras.

La petite brune me sourit et accepte dans un mouvement de tête alors que je me dirige vers la chambre de ma princesse.

\- _**Elsa, Anna, allez prêter mains fortes à Regina et Emma, mais faite attention à vous,**_ ordonnais-je une nouvelle fois à mes cousines qui ne prirent pas la peine de me répondre et filèrent retrouvée mes tantes.

Je ferme la porte de la chambre, déposant la jeune femme sur son lit munie d'un sourire rassurant. Je me penche vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser sur le front et je la vois fermer les yeux à mon geste avant que je ne descende dans son cou. À quelques centimètres de sa peau, je lui murmure :

\- _**Ça va faire mal, Robyn et j'en suis désolée.**_

Elle ne me réponds pas, s'agrippant légèrement à mon haut alors que je lèche sa nuque, lui procurant un frisson incontrôlée pour planté ensuite mes crocs dans sa chair, buvant son sang chaud.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

Cette sensation est extraordinaire, douloureuse, mais tellement agréable en même temps. Je sais qu'Alice m'a mordue d'une manière précise pour que je ne soufre pas trop et cela me fait sourire malgré la situation. Je sens ses crocs entrés un peu plus profondément dans mon cou et instinctivement, je resserre mon emprise sur son corps, la forçant à s'allonger sur moi. Dans cette position, j'ai le visage dans son cou et je peux donc profiter de son odeur qui me rappelle doucement mon enfance. Mon cœur se serre en repensant à mes sentiments pour elle. C'est ma sœur et je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle voudra encore de moi quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire ? M'a-t-elle véritablement pardonné mes préjugés ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais je sais qu'importe mes souvenirs, mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Je me sens partir de plus en plus vers une espèce de transe, je commence à ressentir les effets de ma véritable nature. Je sens les crocs d'Alice s'extirper de ma chair alors j'ouvre les yeux et découvre son regard de vampire, un magnifique regard cramoisi. Je lui souris tendrement en passant ma main doucement sur sa joue et elle cherche un peu plus de contact avec celle-ci en accentuant le touché de ma paume. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, perdue dans le regard de l'autre. Elle arbore un sourire tendre presque émerveillé, ce qui me fais m'interroger. Elle émit un rire amusé quand elle le comprit avant de m'éclairer.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais vu un regard vampirique aussi beau que le tien,**_ me susurra-t-elle si proche de mon oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner irrémédiablement.

Avec un sourire toujours gravé sur le visage, elle se redresse légèrement, appuyant son corps contre le mien dans une position très équivoque qui me fait immédiatement rougir, et je la vois se mordre la base du poignet avant qu'elle ne me le présente.

\- _**Pour que le rituel soit accompli, tu dois boire le sang d'une personne que tu aimes. Ne te pose pas trop de questions, Robyn, nos destins sont liées de bien des manières. Sache cependant une chose : je t'aime, ma princesse. Pas comme une grande sœur le devrait envers sa petite sœur en tout cas,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec douceur alors que je me perds dans son regard redevenu rouge.

Émue et ayant confiance en la blonde, je prends son poignet d'où l'odeur du sang commence à titiller mes sens. Sans détacher mes yeux de son regard vert, je commence à lécher la morsure qu'elle vient de se faire, lui procurant un frisson et faisant sortir un petit gémissement de sa gorge avant d'enfoncer à mon tour mes dents dans sa chair, exactement au même endroit. Elle se déplace sur le lit afin de pouvoir s'allonger de tout son long sur mon corps alors que j'accentue ma morsure, prise dans l'euphorie de la sensation de son sang coulant dans ma gorge et de son goût. Je sens la main d'Alice caresser tendrement mon visage comme pour m'intimer de la regarder. Malgré mon allégresse, j'ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la blonde et j'y vois énormément de sentiments.

\- _**Tu vas commencer à te souvenir à présent,**_ dit-elle avec douceur et conviction.

À la fin de sa phrase, des flashes commencèrent à inonder mon esprit. Une intense douleur me prend à la gorge comme si on essayait de m'étrangler. Instinctivement, je pose une main sur mon cou et soupire de soulagement en ne sentant que mon propre membre.

\- _**C'est l'effet de ta transformation, Robyn. Ton corps d'humain doit mourir pour que le vampire en toi s'éveille et cela ne sera pas agréable, mais je veillerai sur toi,**_ me promet-elle dans un murmure que je fus apte à entendre malgré le son très bas de sa voix.

Je comprends que mes sens sont plus développés a présent puisque j'entends le cœur d'Alice battre de plus en plus vite pour ensuite reprendre une respiration normale, voir plus basse que la moyenne. À cette constatation, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et vois que mon adorable blonde à du mal à tenir la cadence. Je vais pour libérer son poignet, mais elle refuse et m'oblige à garder mes dents dans sa chair. Je l'interroge du regard et la culpabilité m'assaillit quand je la vois reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois afin d'arriver à me répondre.

\- **_Tu draines ma force vitale parce que tu es à moitié éveillé, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu ne peux pas me tuer, ma princesse. Une fois que le processus sera effectué, tes crocs apparaîtront et mon sang te nourrira. Pour le moment, il n'est que le facteur de ton éveil._**

Je cligne des yeux pour lui montrer que j'ai compris et je reçois un magnifique sourire en retour. Même les yeux ouverts, des images défilent devant moi. Mes moments avec Alice à l'académie. Mon boulot de gardienne avec Henry. La tendresse et l'amour de Regina. Le soutien d'Emma. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie défilent lentement devant mes yeux jusqu'à arrivée aux moments de ma rencontre avec Alice. Je me sens propulsé dans un de mes souvenirs et devine lequel en voyant par la fenêtre de la salle où je me trouve la horde de Level E dans le jardin. Je me souviens que j'étais présente et que j'avais peur. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de perdre mes parents et ma sœur. Je ne peux détourner mon regard du jardin, même quand la Alice de mon présent apparaît à mes côtés.

\- _**C'est notre père ?**_ Murmurais-je faiblement, la peur me coupant le souffle.

\- _**En effet. Robin Hood ou aussi nommé le pourfendeur pourpre. Notre père était un vampire de sang-pur, tout comme nous, mais il n'avait aucune animosité envers les humains et détestait les vampires des classes nobles qui ne cherchent qu'à détruire le monde des humains qui est aussi le nôtre. Pendant des années, il a tous fait pour que nous soyons à l'abri. Surtout toi, Robyn. Tu étais sa princesse, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il a fait construire un manoir dans une forêt reculée pour qu'on puisse y vivre en paix et c'était le cas pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce jour.**_

La scène devant nous commence à s'animer et je vois notre père s'entailler le doigt avec ses crocs avant qu'un fouet ne se crée à partir de son propre sang. Je tourne un regard interrogateur sur ma grande sœur qui semble aussi choquée que moi, voir même plus. Notre père se bat avec bravoure contre plusieurs Level-E en même temps, leur arrachant la tête avec son fouet. Il tient pendant plusieurs minutes comme cela, jusqu'à qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde ne s'avance sur le champ de bataille. Je souris en découvrant que cette blonde n'est autre qu'Alice.

\- _**Je me souviens de ce moment. J'étais la plus puissante derrière nos parents et je voulais aider papa alors je suis sortie et j'ai repoussé les vampires avec mon pouvoir du vent. Papa n'était pas très content, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant.**_

Je vois une grande brune s'avancer à son tour sur le champ de bataille, du côté des Level-E cette fois-ci et mon pouvoir me fait voir son aura malgré moi. Mon corps se tend et commence à tremblé quand une couleur noire que je ne connais que trop bien apparaît devant mes yeux. Je vois enfin le visage de la brune et celui-ci confirme mes doutes.

\- _**Lily Stars,**_ crachais-je entre mes dents, serrant les poings de rage.

Alice ne répond pas, posant simplement un regard indéchiffrable sur la scène avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner à sa suite en même temps que sa version jeune est obligée de revenir dans le manoir par notre père. Nous nous dirigeons dans la même direction que la jeune Alice et arrivé à destination, des larmes commencent à coulés sur mes joues. Je me vois dans les bras d'une magnifique rousse aux yeux bleus qui ne peut être que notre mère. La jeune Alice vient me prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle observe la femme assise sur le canapé.

- _ **Zelena Hood-Mills ou également appeler la sorcière aux deux magies. Notre mère n'est pas née vampire de sang-pur, elle l'est devenue. Dans les familles de chasseurs possédant deux enfants, filles, une malédiction finit par toucher la plus âgée. Notre mère est la grande sœur de Tante Regina, comme tu le sais et elle a donc été maudite. Elle est devenue un vampire de sang-pur et reniée par notre grand-mère, elle a été séparée de sa propre sœur par les chasseurs. Notre mère fut donc marié à notre père et Tante Regina fut élevée par la fondation pour faire d'elle une chasseuse, mais malgré leur séparation, leur lien n'as jamais été coupée. On appelle notre mère la sorcière aux deux magies parce qu'elle possède le pouvoir de la lumière et celui des ténèbres, ce qui est impossible pour un vampire. Notre mère nous aimait bien plus que sa propre vie alors quand Lily nous a attaqué, notre père la chargez de nous protéger à tout prix et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a créé un sort en combinant ses deux pouvoirs pour endormir ta véritable nature, qu'il n'existe plus que ton corps d'humain. Le sort devait fonctionner pendant encore quelques années, mais Maman n'as pas prévu que tu deviennes aussi puissante, et ce, malgré toi. Le sort était très dangereux, drainant l'énergie vitale de celui qui l'active, mais elle était bien plus puissante que ce petit détail. Le sort devait fonctionner pendant encore quelques années, mais Maman n'as pas prévu que tu deviennes aussi puissante, et ce, malgré toi. Pour que je ne faillisse jamais à ma mission, Maman m'a munie de ses deux pouvoirs et grâce à Papa, je possède la plus grande variété de manipulation du vent.**_

La scène disparut petit à petit au moment où Lily entra dans la salle, son épée immaculée du sang de notre père. Sans rien pouvoir faire, je la vis mettre fin aux jours de notre mère qui malgré tout souriait. Les visions se stoppèrent, nous laissant dans un monde obscur où seule la lumière de l'aura d'Alice m'éclairait. Soudain, une violente douleur prit mon corps entier comme si mes organes se liquéfiaient les uns après les autres. Hurlant de douleur, je sentis Alice me prendre dans ses bras et déposé des baisers sur mon front.

\- _**Le rituel est presque terminé,**_ murmura-t-elle doucement et je pus entendre toute sa souffrance dans sa voix.

Je me tenais désespérément à elle quand la douleur se stoppa nette après plusieurs minutes. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions à nouveau de ma chambre, j'avais encore la bouche collé sur le poignet d'Alice. Je me souviens d'absolument tous et comme je le pensais mes sentiments pour ma grande sœur ne se sont pas éteint. Au contraire, ils sont même plus puissants que jamais. Ma bouche déserte son poignet et avec un sourire ravageur, elle guide mon visage jusqu'à son cou où je compris ce que je devais faire. Guidée par mon instinct de vampire, je plante mes crocs dans la chair de ma belle blonde, la faisant gémir mon nom. Le goût du sang coulant dans ma gorge me rend presque folle d'ivresse, mais je me rappelle l'état dans lequel est Alice à cause du rituel. Je la sens posée une de ses mains sur mon crâne, m'intimant de me nourrir autant que je le souhaite alors que son autre bras entoure ma taille tendrement. Nous restions dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que je décide de me retirer, plongeant mon regard à présent totalement rouge dans celui de la belle blonde. Émerveillée, elle caresse les contours de mon visage avec précision, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Arrivée à ma bouche, elle récolte un peu de son propre sang avant de le porté à sa bouche, léchant son doigt sensuellement tout en se mordant ensuite la lèvre, fixant mes propres lèvres. Je souris en devinant son envie et décidai de me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Après tout, deux vampires de sang-pur de la même famille qui tombent amoureux, c'est normal dans notre société. Petit à petit, avec une lenteur extrême qui fit souffler de frustration ma belle blonde, je me baissais vers son visage, nos deux corps ne formant plus qu'un. Une fois à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, je lui souris avec une certitude nouvelle avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé mêlant les tâches de son sang dans notre échange. Et quel baiser ! Malgré qu'il ne dure pas très longtemps, c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie, mais Alice fut obligée de le rompre et entendant les bruits de combats et explosion dehors, je pense qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Notre devoir nous attend.

\- _**Malgré que je souhaite passer tout mon temps à t'embrasser, notre devoir nous appel, Robyn,**_ me murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire amusé et dépose un dernier baiser sur ses douces lèvres avant de me lever à vitesse vampirique et de me prendre un mur en pleine face. D'accord, alors on repassera pour la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. Je me masse la tête sous le rire d'Alice qui se moque totalement de moi.

\- _**Je pense que tu dois t'habituer à ta forme vampirique,**_ me dit-elle en se calmant un petit peu, voyant mon regard accusateur. _**Ne me regardes pas comme ça, petite sœur, c'était vraiment trop hilarant,**_ continue-t-elle en se tordant de rire cette fois-ci, se tenant carrément les côtes.

Je siffle de mécontentement devant l'hilarité d'Alice, mais aussi à cause du surnom qu'elle me donne. Certes, je suis sa sœur, mais inutile de me le rappeler à chaque fois. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte au moins que je ne suis plus petite ? Exaspéré par sa conduite et à présent contrarié, j'utilise ma vitesse pour essayer de rejoindre mes tantes, mais fus rattraper et plaquer contre un mur par Alice. Je vois de l'interrogation dans son regard et aussi un éclat d'excuse, mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour faire taire mes doutes et ma colère. Je détourne mon regard du sien et elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas alors elle me force à la regarder, pressant tout son corps contre le mien qui répond automatiquement à son contact. Sale traître !

\- _**Je vois bien que je t'ai blessé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais,**_ s'excusa-t-elle en mimant une petite grimace totalement mignonne. _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma princesse ? Je vois bien ton esprit tourmenté,**_ susurra-t-elle à mon oreille, coinçant un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

\- _**Je n'aime pas quand tu utilises notre lien comme tout à l'heure. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être digne de t'aimer comme je le fais,**_ lui avouais-je d'une petite voix, incapable de lui cacher mes sentiments. _**Je pense que c'est dû à ma transformation aussi, nos sentiments sont beaucoup plus forts que ceux des humains.**_

Elle ne répond pas, me fixant étrangement alors que je commence à paniqué totalement à l'intérieur et alors que je vais pour me dégager de son étreinte, elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant ouvrir en grand les yeux.

\- _**Je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas identique à tes sentiments, Robyn. Certes, nous sommes sœurs, mais je m'en fous complètement. Pendant tellement d'années, je t'ai aimée en secret, sans que tu ne connaisses mes sentiments et notre lien de parenté. Nous sommes les reines de notre espèce et personne ne m'interdira de t'aimer pleinement.**_

Bon, je vais devenir une fontaine vivante si elle continue à m'avouer ses sentiments d'une manière si belle. Elle semble comprendre ce combat intérieur et dépose un bisou sur ma joue doucement avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer à sa suite. Plus nos pas retentissent dans les couloirs de l'académie et plus les bruits des combats à l'extérieur s'intensifie. Arrivée dans le jardin, mon cœur rate quelques battements en voyant le carnage. Elsa et Anna sont à terre dans un piteux état tandis qu'Octavia est prise dans des ronces bordeaux, sûrement faite à partir du sang de Lily. Je tourne la tête légèrement sur la droite pour apercevoir la brune se battre contre Emma. Regina est au sol, la jambe entaillée à partir du genou et sa femme essaie tant bien que mal de retenir l'immense épée de Lily contre la sienne, produisant un combat de puissance sans égale. Emma est très puissante, mais malheureusement, elle ne fait pas le poids contre la chasseuse vampire qui gagne du terrain, retrouvant son épée juste en dessous de la gorge de ma Tante. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je vais faire, mon corps bouge tôt seul et je me retrouve derrière Lily. Comprenant ce que mon instinct veut faire, je prends la vampire par la capuche de son sweat et la balance en arrière, la faisant rencontré plusieurs arbres alors que je me penche vers Emma pour l'aider à se révélé.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

\- _**Nous devons faire notre devoir et Alice le sien,**_ dis-je posément à ma femme, sachant très bien qu'elle serait contre.

- _ **Tu te rends compte que la dernière fois, elle a failli te tuer ?**_ Me cria-t-elle à la figure en posant un regard noir sur ma personne.

\- _**La dernière fois, je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien et nous n'avions pas Robyn ou Henry à nos côtés,**_ objectais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

\- _**Tu veux qu'Henry se batte aussi ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il n'est pas prêt !**_ S'exclama à nouveau ma femme avec son plus beau regard meurtrier.

\- _**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, 'Gina. Tu sais très bien que Lily doit être arrêtée et que notre fils est prêt à se battre pour sa famille. Je n'aurais qu'une question,**_ me suivras-tu sur cette voie, mon amour ? Lui dis-je avec sincérité, prenant ses mains entre les miennes.

Je vois dans ses yeux que je viens de gagner, elle abdique petit à petit parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. Lily est un monstre que l'on doit arrêter à tout prix. Je vois ma brune soupiré avant qu'un sourire exaspéré n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres charnues. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle lâche mes mains et se dirige vers son bureau d'où elle appuie sur un bouton dans un tiroir. Je comprends tout de suite de quoi il en retourne quand je vois le tableau derrière sa chaise en cuir s'ouvrir sur une magnifique épée à la lame tranchante. Elle décroche son ancienne arme du mur avant de fermer l'accès à cette cachette et se tourne vers moi, détachant ses cheveux qu'elle tient dans une queue-de-cheval en temps normal. Sa belle chevelure brune aux éclats roux se libère de sa prison et vient prendre la forme d'une cascade sur les épaules de ma bien-aimée.

\- _**Tu as décidé d'y aller à fond à ce que je vois,**_ m'amusais-je en l'observation avec admiration.

- _ **Je suis la directrice de cette académie, il en va de mon devoir de la protégée des folles furieuses comme ton ex,**_ dit-elle tout à fait sérieusement en dégainant son épée avec un amour unique.

Je ne dis rien et lève les yeux au ciel en maudissant le jour où je lui ai dit avoir flirté avec ma meilleure amie. Elle ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur avant toute cette histoire, mais alors là, c'est encore pire. Un bruit d'explosion retentit à travers le jardin du bâtiment de la Night Class, coupant notre petite discussion. Je me précipite vers l'énorme mur fenêtre derrière le bureau de ma femme pour voir Elsa, Anna et Octavia affrontées Lily.

\- _**Occupe-toi de mettre les élèves de la Day Class à l'abri dans le hall et mets deux gardes d'Alice devant. Je me charge de retenir Lily et de limiter les dégâts,**_ m'ordonnai Regina en se précipitant déjà dans le couloir afin de se rendre dans le jardin.

Munie d'une rapidité nettement supérieur à celle des autres chasseurs, je la rattrape sans mal avant de lui voler un baiser. Son corps se détend dans mes bras alors qu'un sourire amoureux naît sur ses lèvres. Je pose mon front contre le sien après notre échange, profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse.

- _ **Ne te fais pas tuer, 'Gina,**_ l'implorais-je alors que je me redresse lentement pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- _**J'en ai autant à ton service, Emma,** _me répondit-elle avec une intensité rare avant de déposer un fin baiser sur mes lèvres et de se rendre enfin dans le jardin.

Je soupire de lassitude et me rends dans le bâtiment de la Day Class d'où provient une effervescence inédite. Je vois Bellamy et Mérida non loin du bâtiment, essayant de retenir les élèves un peu trop curieux. Je m'avance vers le groupe en fermant les yeux, me concentrant sur le groupe d'élève. Je ne pourrais jamais tous les endormir avec mon incantation alors une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je me précipite les deux vampires et leur explique mon plan.

\- _**Je vais lancer une incantation pour endormir la totalité des élèves, mais il va me falloir vos pouvoirs pour le propulser à travers cette foule. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ?**_

Les deux amis de ma nièce acceptent en hochant de la tête et je leur souris pour les remercier de leur aide avant de poser une main sur leurs épaules. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer sur la nuée d'élèves devant moi et récite mon incantation dans un murmure. Je sens mon sort opéré et se propagé à travers la foule quelques minutes plus tard et ouvre les yeux.

\- _**Ton pouvoir est énorme, Emma,** _me félicite Mérida en me tapant dans le dos.

\- _**Je reconnais bien là, la puissance de la famille Swan,**_ reprit Bellamy dans un sourire.

Je connais Mérida et Bellamy depuis plusieurs années à présent. Mérida est une jeune orpheline que j'ai retrouvée lors d'une de mes missions. Sa famille a été décimée par des chasseurs s'opposant à la loi d'Alice alors je lui ai demandé de veiller sur cette petite rousse tandis que Bellamy, je le connais grâce à sa sœur, Octavia. Ils sont tous les deux née dans la famille Blake, servant Alice depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- _**Enfermer tout le monde dans le hall et rester devant pour les surveiller,**_ leur dis-je alors qu'il hoche à nouveau la tête en acceptant. _**J'aurais besoin de mon épée, Bellamy,** _ajoutai-je à l'intention du grand brun qui eut un petit sourire.

Je le vois tendre sa main vers le ciel avant qu'une immense épée en acier noire ne tombe littéralement dans la paume de sa main. Malgré le poids de l'arme, il ne bronche pas en la réceptionnant avant de me la tendre respectueusement.

\- _**Je vois que tu es toujours en très bon état, mon bébé,**_ murmurais-je à mon épée alors que les deux vampires soupirent devant mon comportement.

Mon épée n'est pas ordinaire. Elle a été forgée par la déesse Amaterasu et possède le pouvoir de créer des flammes. Je l'avais confié à Octavia et Bellamy pour la protéger des éventuels personnes qui pourraient la convoiter. Je ne la sors qu'en cas de force majeure parce que son énergie est sans limite, donc beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être dans un combat, mais contre Lily, je n'aurais pas le choix.

 _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Enfin ! J'ai moins galéré pour celui-ci que l'autre, mais c'était long à corriger ! xD J'espère que ce sera beaucoup moins choquant la relation Madarcher comme ça !**_

 ** _On se retrouve plus tard pour la prochaine partie avec le combat contre Lily !_**

 ** _Petite demande : Je voudrais faire profiter nos amis anglais alors si une âme charitable veut bien traduire ma fiction une fois terminée, venez en MP ! merci à vous ! :-)_**

 ** _Bisous ! xoxo_**


	5. Part 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voici la partie 5, inédite, de cette fiction ! Il y a pratiquement que du combat dans celle-ci, mais vous en apprenez un peu plus sur les capacités des armes des chasseurs ainsi que sur les pouvoirs de Lily, Regina, Emma et Robyn ! Je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY ! xoxo

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**DroDro V :**_ Ah oui, je comprends mieux alors ! xD Pour ta question, non, elle a éveillé son pouvoir de voir les auras que bien plus tard :-) J'ai hâte de lire ta Review sur cette partie ! ;-) Bonne lecture !

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Merci énormément pour vos fav, vos reviews et vos follows ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ^o^**_

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou des phrases maladroites. Je fais ce que je peux ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Partie 5 :**_

Je cours à travers mon propre établissement en suivant les bruits de ce qu'il me semble être un combat. Je serre ma main autour du pommeau de mon épée, je ne me suis plus battue depuis la naissance d'Henry, mais mon école est en danger avec cette folle furieuse dans les parages. Après encore cinq minutes de courses, j'arrive enfin devant Lily. La plupart des membres de la garde rapprochée d'Alice sont à terre, mais ils sont tous vivants. Quand elle me voit, la blonde relâche la gorge d'Anna qui s'effondre à ses pieds avant de me fixer avec un regard satisfait, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Je vois du coin de l'œil Elsa se relever et tenter de venir en aide à sa sœur, mais Lily réagit vite, repoussant la jeune femme violemment avec un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais vu en sa possession avant aujourd'hui. Dans un mouvement rapide, je dégaine mon épée et donne un coup de sabre en direction de Lily qui l'évite facilement. Cette diversion me permet non seulement de récupérer Anna aux pieds de cette cinglée, mais aussi de rattraper Elsa. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes hors de danger, je leur applique un bouclier avant de me tourner vers Lily qui n'a toujours pas bouger.

\- _**Attaque-moi avec ton épée, chasseur légendaire,**_ rigole-t-elle en dégainant sa propre épée.

\- _**Tu étais également un chasseur légendaire avant de vouloir obtenir plus de puissance,**_ lui fis-je remarquer en posant mon regard sur son épée, forgée par le dieu Arès. _ **J'aurais dû me douter qu'ayant un dieu aussi maléfique qu'Arès comme gardien, ton âme devienne aussi noire que la sienne,**_ commentai-je ensuite procurant chez elle un sourire fou.

- _ **Je peux dire la même chose de toi, Regina. Ton gardien n'est pas mieux loti que le mien, il est même pire, je dirais.**_

- _ **La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je n'ai jamais accepté d'être possédée par la noirceur de mon cœur. Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi Fenerir me protéger et j'ai compris pourquoi en rencontrant Emma.**_

Son sourire se fane en entendant le prénom de son ancienne meilleure amie et ses dents se serrent. Je sais qu'elle me déteste pour avoir interféré dans leur relation, mais Emma m'a choisi et Lily a choisi la noirceur. Toujours sur mes gardes, j'évite de justesse un coup de son épée. Elle n'est pas encore éveillée à son premier stade, mais elle est déjà extrêmement puissante.

- _ **Je vais te tailler en pièces, Regina. Je n'ai même pas besoin du premier stade d'éveil de mon sabre pour arracher ta vie,**_ crache-t-elle en m'attaquant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci son attaque fait mouche et me lacère le bras sans que je ne puisse réagir. Elle est rapide, mais aussi en colère, elle va faire une erreur et ce sera mon ouverture pour contre-attaquer. Avec mon pouvoir du feu, je bloque certaines de ses charges, produisant des flammes avec mes mains. Je devine qu'elle commence à s'énerver, ses coups se font moins précis, mais beaucoup plus puissant, son sourire fou toujours gravé sur ses lèvres. Malgré la puissance de mon épée, je ne peux rien faire à part esquiver ses attaques. Mon arme est plus orientée pour la distance et elle le sait très bien. Je produis un tourbillon de flamme autour de ma personne pour me protéger, ce qui l'oblige à reculer. J'en profite alors pour lui asséner quelques coups, fusionnant les halos invisibles sortant de mon épée après chaque coup avec les flammes de ma tornade. J'arrive à la toucher plusieurs fois, lui brûlant une partie du bras gauche et de la jambe droite, mais son facteur de guérison est beaucoup trop rapide, ce qui fait que mes coups ne lui font absolument rien. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois éveiller mon épée au stade un. Je cesse mes attaques contre Lily et me concentre afin de nourrir la puissance de mon sabre, mais la blonde ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et m'attaque en traître en visant mes jambes. Une douleur foudroyante me prend la jambe droite et je m'écroule devant mon adversaire, l'entièreté du mollet en sang, une plaie béante prenant place sur toute la longueur de ma jambe.

\- _**Ton pouvoir va m'être très utile, Regina,**_ sourit-elle comme une folle, léchant le sang posé sur son sabre.

\- _**C'est ça alors ton pouvoir, récolté ceux des autres en ingérant leur sang,**_ compris-je en posant une grimace de dégoût sur elle en la voyant faire.

\- _**Ta perspicacité n'est plus à prouver, ma chère Regina. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre ta chère sœur dans l'au-delà. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part et demande lui comment, c'était de se faire tuer par un hybride,**_ rigole-t-elle à gorge déployée, mon pouvoir crépitant dans mes veines à la mention de Zelena.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à en finir avec moi, une autre blonde interfère dans notre combat et je souris tendrement en découvrant que c'est ma femme. Je peux voir son regard dur et froid posé sur son ancienne amie, elle a tout entendu.

\- _**Tu iras lui demander en personne, Lily et j'espère qu'elle te fera endurer mille tourments pour son meurtre et celui de Robin,**_ cracha ma blonde, repoussant d'un coup d'épée l'autre blonde qui a perdu son sourire.

Lily relève la tête, ses yeux se posant sur l'épée d'Emma et c'est comme si un démon venait de prendre possession d'elle. Ses yeux prennent une teinte noir charbon tandis qu'une aura malfaisante immerge de son être. Je vois sa main se contracté sur le pommeau de son épée et elle attaque férocement ma femme sans que je puisse intervenir. Je tente de guérir ma plaie, mais cela ne marche pas, me faisant grogner de frustration tandis qu'Emma se bat contre l'autre blonde. Le combat fait rage, la puissance de l'hybride à décupler depuis que l'héritière Swan est entrée dans son champ de vision. J'écarquille les yeux et essaye de prévenir la protégée d'Amaterasu quand je perçois les mouvements d'éveil de Lily. Les chasseurs légendaires sont tous munis d'un sabre qui possède la particularité de monter en puissance selon son stade d'éveil. Il y a deux stades pour chaque sabre et leurs effets varies en fonction de leur gardien. Le sabre de Lily a été fabriqué dans les profondeurs des enfers par Arès et il se nourrit de la haine de son détenteur. Plus la haine est puissante, plus le sabre emmagasine de l'énergie pour pouvoir libérer sa première forme. Ce que Lily s'apprête à faire et dangereux pour Emma, si elle arrive à activer la première phase d'éveil de son épée, elle pourra contrôler la haine chez n'importe quel être humain. J'essaie de prévenir ma femme, mais je ne peux pas bouger et ma blonde n'arrive pas à briser le bouclier de sang mis en place par son adversaire, permettant à Lily d'activer sa première phase d'éveil. Une lumière sombre sort de la lame de l'épée et l'enveloppe, changeant complétement son aspect. Ce qui n'était qu'un sabre fin et élégant devient une énorme épée tranchante d'où la lame sort d'une gueule de dragon.

Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait utiliser son pouvoir sur Emma, Lily utilise sa vitesse accrue par la libération de son arme et elle se retrouve juste devant moi. Son regard n'a plus rien d'humain et c'est avec un énorme sourire animal et fou qu'elle fait un mouvement pour m'empaler avec son épée. Seulement, c'est mal connaître Emma si elle pensait qu'elle n'allait pas intervenir et en sentant sa présence auprès de moi, j'ouvre les yeux apercevant le premier stade d'éveil de son épée. Je comprends mieux maintenant, en éveillant son épée à son premier stade, celle-ci lui procure le pouvoir de contrôler les flammes, mais elle développe également tous ses réflexes et surtout sa vitesse et sa force. Les deux femmes se livrent un combat de puissance, épée contre épée, mais la force physique de son ancienne amie est plus imposante et je vois ma femme pliée doucement le genou. Lily rigole à cette constatation, voyant déjà sa victoire quand une grande brune la prend par la capuche de son sweat et l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres derrière elle. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant une longue chevelure brune aux reflets roux ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux aussi rouge que le sang. Robyn sourit à Emma en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'Alice se met à genoux devant moi, posant une main sur ma blessure.

\- _**Robyn, j'ai besoin de toi,**_ dit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand la brune s'approche de moi, me donnant un rictus rassurant, je peux voir toute sa ressemblance avec Zelena, allant même jusqu'à son aura qui a la même puissance démesurée que ma grande sœur. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, mais me reprends vite quand les deux femmes posent leurs mains sur ma blessure. Je ressens une étrange chaleur s'immiscer en moi par ma plaie avant qu'elle ne se referme petit à petit sous la pression de l'aura des deux sœurs.

 _ **~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~**_

Emma aide Regina à se relever et je vois bien la lueur d'incompréhension et de surprise dans le regard de ma Tante. Ne comprenant pas ce sentiment, je tourne le regard sur Alice qui me sourit tendrement comme si elle devinait mes pensées.

\- _**Tu ressembles énormément à Maman. Encore plus depuis ton éveil,**_ m'explique-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

\- _**En effet, c'est assez perturbant. Tes cheveux ont poussé, ils sont aussi longs que ceux de ta mère, voir même plus, mais c'est ton aura qui me déstabilise le plus. C'est comme si elle était devant moi,**_ m'avoue Regina la voix vibrante d'émotions et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se contracter.

Nous avons toutes perdu quelqu'un de proche ce jour-là. Moi, mes parents, ma famille et ma mémoire. Alice, ses parents également, mais aussi son enfance et sa liberté et Regina, sa grande sœur. Techniquement, elle est celle qui a perdu le moins dans cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle a ressenti quand la Fondation lui à apprit le meurtre de nos parents. Cela a dû être un moment horrible à passer, surtout ayant les marques imposées involontairement par ma mère sur ses poignets, marque que j'aperçois légèrement à travers sa chemise fine et blanche. Je ne peux imaginer ce que je ferais si je perdais Alice. Elle est mon tout comme notre mère était le monde de Regina.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Robyn. Ta mère me manque énormément, c'est vrai et nous avions une relation compliquée, mais elle vit à travers vous. Je peux sentir sa magie coulée dans votre sang. Elle n'est peut-être plus de ce monde, mais elle vit en vous et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, personne ne saura mettre la main sur vous deux,**_ plaida notre tante en venant nous prendre dans ses bras sous le sourire attendrie d'Emma.

- _ **Tu vas peut-être un peu vite en conclusion, ma chère Regina,**_ grogna une voix derrière nous, celle de Lily.

Instinctivement, je me mets devant Alice et Regina, les protégeant avec mon corps sous le rire moqueur de l'hybride.

\- _**Tu m'as eu par surprise, petite peste, mais ne t'avise pas de croire que tu me vaincras si facilement,**_ cracha-t-elle les yeux noirs quand son rire meurt dans sa gorge.

Sans que je ne puisse répliquer, elle nous attaque avec son sabre. J'arrive à l'éviter et à protéger les trois femmes en même temps. Mon corps bouge instinctivement, mais je comprends ses intentions. Il faut que je puise en moi la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Lily une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, l'hybride semble déchaînée, enchaînant les attaques aussi rapidement qu'un coup de tonnerre. Je vais pour me protéger de son prochain coup de sabre quand un halo de lumière prit vie à travers la paume de ma main, m'entourant complètement. Rageusement, en serrant les dents, Lily attaque de plus en plus fort sur mon bouclier qui se fissure petit à petit. Elle est cependant arrêtée par une attaque combinée de flammes, de lumière et de ténèbres. Cela ne lui fait strictement rien, l'énervant un peu plus. Elle stoppe ses attaques sur mon bouclier et se jete sur Regina, mais elle se protège avec son arme tandis que sa femme prépare un sort avec Alice. Reprenant mes esprits, je viens en aide à Regina qui peine à retenir les assauts du monstre. Le sort préparé par les deux blondes produit une lumière aveuglante avant que des chaînes enchantées n'apparaissent autour du corps de Lily, empêchant tout mouvement.

\- _**Vous pensez vraiment que le même sort va marcher deux fois sur moi ?**_ Hurla-t-elle en augmentant son aura, faisant exploser en plusieurs morceaux les chaînes dont les morceaux tombèrent tout autour d'elle. _ **La première fois, j'ai mis un certain nombre d'années et énormément d'énergie pour m'échapper de ses chaînes, j'ai même laissé quelques plumes dans mon évasion ! Vous ne m'aurez pas avec ça,**_ grogna l'hybride d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Chargeant Alice comme le ferait un lion avec un gibier, Lily ne s'attend cependant pas à rencontrer un bouclier invisible dans sa course. Je vois le petit sourire satisfait de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne projette la blonde platine à travers les arbres, aidés par son pouvoir du vent. Se rattrapant sur le tronc d'un arbre, le monstre recommence ses assauts, se faisant repousser à chaque fois par la princesse vampire. En ayant marre de ce petit jeu, le bouclier d'Alice disparaît et Lily peut enfin entrée dans son espace personnel, mais un flash lumineux l'accueil et aveuglé par la lumière, elle ne voit pas Alice faire apparaître une épée faite de ténèbres, ressentant seulement la douleur de la lame dans sa chair.

- _ **Tu m'as sous-estimé, Lily. Tu as dit que j'étais la seule personne assez puissante pour te vaincre, mais tu avais tort. Nous sommes deux,**_ murmure ma belle blonde à son oreille devant le regard écarquillé de notre ennemi.

Avec un sourire malin, le vampire retire son épée avant d'emprisonner Lily avec des chaînes, provoquant le rire dément de l'hybride.

\- _**Je t'ai déjà dit que ce sort ne fonctionnera pas deux fois sur moi,**_ dit-elle en essayant de se libérer de ses chaînes, sans succès.

\- _**J'ai appris de mes erreurs comparées à toi et je ne vais pas te livrer à la Fondation comme nous l'avons fait dans le passé. Ils ne sont pas assez qualifiés pour retenir un monstre comme toi. Je vais t'emprisonner dans mes cachots personnels et je contemplerais ta descente en enfers tous les jours de très près. Estime toi heureuse, je ne vais pas te tuer, mais je te promets que ce que tu vas vivre te donnera des envies de suicide. Prend ça comme un châtiment pour avoir tué mes parents et attaquer l'être qui met le plus cher,**_ lui explique alors Alice, la voix dangereusement basse et froide.

- _ **J'ai quelques questions à lui poser avant,**_ intervient Emma en s'approchant de son ancienne amie, le regard noir.

\- _**Dépêche-toi, mes chaînes sont plus solides que les précédentes, mais elles ont leur limite,**_ accepta Alice en posant tout de même un sort de paralysie sur Lily.

- _ **Est-ce que tu es de mèche avec l'homme à la capuche qui a essayé de nous tuer ?**_

Attendant une réponse de la jeune femme, le chasseur légendaire croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et après un moment, la blonde platine releva la tête, ses yeux teintés d'un noir profond.

- _ **Il ne devait pas intervenir si tôt, il a failli faire échouer le plan,**_ murmure-t-elle pour elle-même d'une voix folle.

Je ne comprends que bien plus tard ses paroles. Sans que nous ne comprenions comment, les chaînes la retenant explosent en petit morceau, libérant l'hybride. Alice va pour reconstruire des chaînes, mais Lily l'en empêche et la propulse à plusieurs mètres de là. Ce n'est pas normal, elle est beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. Dans un sourire carnassier, elle nous montre son épée où goûte un petit filet de sang. Je comprends à son regard insistant qu'il s'agit du mien et me touche le bras, découvrant une fine blessure que je n'avais même pas senti. Elle a dû me la faire quand je l'ai repoussé pour aider Emma. Lily approche sa lame de sa bouche afin d'ingérer le liquide alors qu'Emma et Regina essayent de la distraire. L'hybride est obligé de se protéger avec son épée et elle grogne quand le choc causé par les épées du couple contre la sienne fait tomber un peu de sang de la lame. Ensemble, Emma et Regina sont beaucoup plus forte que l'hybride qui peine à retenir les assauts du couple. Soudain, après avoir repoussé les deux autres femmes, l'épée de Lily s'illumine d'une magie noire, signe qu'elle est prête à s'éveiller à son deuxième stade. Le couple essaie de l'en empêcher, mais Lily se protège avec un double bouclier, pratiquement incassable pour des épées non éveillées à leur deuxième stade. La lumière noire se fait de plus en plus forte et elle enveloppe presque la totalité du campus avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de Lily. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant le deuxième stade d'éveil de la blonde. Emma m'a appris qu'en deuxième stade d'éveil, les similitudes entre le gardien et l'utilisateur se mélangent pour former un être surpuissant, mais il existe plusieurs formes d'éveil et je peux identifier celui de Lily comme étant un éveil de classe S, les plus puissants. Il n'y a que trois classes S dans le monde des chasseurs et ce sont Emma, Regina et Lily, mais je n'étais pas au courant pour cette dernière. Elle a donc vraiment gardé tous ses pouvoirs de chasseur en devenant un vampire.

Son épée est devenue aussi fine que sa version non éveillée, voir beaucoup plus fine et sa lame est d'une couleur noir ébène. Une sorte d'armure est également apparue sur son corps, une armure faite d'écailles de dragons, surplombée d'une paire d'ailes imposantes reposant dans son dos, sa peau est recouverte d'écailles à plusieurs endroits de son corps. On dirait vraiment un humain fusionné avec un dragon. Je vois que mes tantes s'apprêtent également à éveiller leurs épées, mais Lily les attaque au même moment, produisant un halo noir jaillissant de son épée et se projetant sur le couple. Cet halo est aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir et je comprends qu'il faut que je les protège pour qu'elles aient le temps d'éveiller leurs armes. Instinctivement, je me mets sur la trajectoire de l'attaque sous les cris de mes Tantes. Je suis déterminée à arrêter cette attaque et à protégé les êtres qui me sont le plus cher. Une pensée pour Alice s'insinue dans mon esprit, j'espère qu'elle va bien. La source de l'attaque est devant moi, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et laisse mon pouvoir coulé dans mes veines comme une rivière. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe tout d'un coup, me procurant un sentiment de plénitude absolue. Au moment où l'halo noir est sur le point de me taillader, mon pouvoir explose. Je sens mon corps pris d'une étrange sensation et en bougeant les doigts, je peux sentir la chaleur d'une lumière ainsi que la puissance d'un vent particulièrement doux. Ouvrant les pupilles, je distingue nettement l'halo noir juste devant moi, arrêté à quelques millimètres de mon corps et en levant la main pour détruire cette attaque, je peux enfin comprendre d'où vient cette chaleur et cette douceur. Une armure faite de lumière et de vent enveloppe la totalité de mon corps, créant un mélange séduisant pour les yeux. De ma paume posée contre l'énergie noire, un fin filet de lumière jaillit et vient la transpercer, effaçant l'attaque sous les yeux rageur de l'hybride.

 _ **~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~**_

\- _**Éveillez vos épées, je vais distraire Lily pendant ce temps**_ , nous demanda la jeune brune, sa demande ressemblant plus à un ordre.

Je vois que ma femme veut répliquer quelques choses alors je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, elle se retourne et je lui fais un signe négatif de la tête. Son regard se fait plus dur et féroce, mais je ne lâche rien, Robyn est aussi puissante qu'Alice, voir même plus qu'elle. Elle saura se débrouiller avec l'hybride. Après un moment d'intense réflexion, je la vois soupirer avant d'abdiquer sagement, faisant sourire notre nièce et moi-même. Sur cet accord, la fille de Zelena se tourne vers mon ancienne amie et bloque toutes les attaques qui nous sont destinés. Je prends Regina par la main et nous éloigne un peu du combat pour pouvoir nous concentrer et faire que l'éveil se fasse rapidement. Une fois dans un endroit un peu plus calme de la forêt, nous nous positionnons de façon à être l'une en face de l'autre. Nos gardiens étant reliés entre eux, nos épées le sont aussi et l'une à besoin de l'autre pour s'éveiller. J'empoigne mon arme avec les deux mains, m'attendant à recevoir toute la puissance de la déesse Amaterasu tandis que Regina positionne la pointe de son épée délicatement sur la mienne. Dans un même mouvement, nous fermons les yeux et nous nous laissons envahir par le pouvoir de l'autre. Je sens des flammes d'une chaleur extrême m'entourer tandis que le crépitement de la foudre claque dans mon oreille. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, nos puissances doivent se libérer en même temps sinon l'énergie emmagasinée pendant le rituel explosera, créant un énorme cratère de plusieurs kilomètres d'envergure. J'entends la réserve de lave dans mon épée se remplir de plus en plus, absorbant les flammes créées par le pouvoir libéré de Regina tandis que ma foudre entre en contact avec l'arme de ma femme, augmentant sa puissance et sa résistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le réservoir de ma lame est enfin plein et c'est à ce moment-là que nous libérons la totalité de notre puissance, produisant un tremblement de terre. Je ressens une puissance fantastique s'insinuer en moi, couler dans mes veines, quand mon épée se transforme dans ma main, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son pommeau est devenu fin et beaucoup plus long, son touché semble extrêmement chaud, mais c'est une chaleur agréable. Sa lame est devenue plus longue et plus épaisse, le réservoir prenant l'apparence d'une fine ligne sur l'extrême côté gauche de celle-ci, contrastant avec son acier gris clair. Une case rouge ornée d'un motif ressemblant à une ronce sans rose ajoute une certaine élégance à l'épée. Pour finir, une poignée de maniement s'est ajouté à côté du pommeau, me permettant de contrôler à ma guise le réservoir, injectant de la lave dans la lame pour en augmenter la puissance. Cette épée forgée par Amaterasu s'appelle Red Queen, la broyeuse infernale. Un léger sourire né sur mes lèvres en baissant ma lame, découvrant celle de ma femme pour la deuxième fois. Son apparence n'a que très peu changé, sa lame est toujours extrêmement fine, tel un katana de samouraï, mais son métal a pris une couleur noire, contrastant avec son pommeau blanc. Une forte dose d'énergie électrique s'en dégage, faisant crépiter quelques fins éclairs autour de la lame. Avec l'éveil de nos armes s'ajoute une armure sur nos corps, celle de Regina est de couleur bleu pastel sur les jambes et les bras, mais aussi pourpre sur les épaules et sur les pieds. Ses épaulettes sont en forme de tête de loup tandis qu'à l'extrémité de chaque pied une paire de griffe s'imposent sur le métal de l'armure. Le tout est vraiment magnifique et quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, je ne peux que tomber encore un peu plus pour elle en voyant ses pupilles dorées, fortement semblable à celle d'un loup. Un sourire illumine son visage quand son regard se pose sur moi et elle déplace ses yeux sur tout mon corps, analysant mon armure comme je l'ai fait pour elle. Celle-ci est semblable à la sienne, mais elle est d'une couleur orange pâle, ornée de rouge à certains endroits comme sur les épaulettes et les bras. Comme la sienne, mes protections sur les épaules sont en forme de tête-de-loup et mes pieds sont munis de griffes. Ma vision est cependant différente de d'habitudes, je peux voir aussi loin que je le désire, repérant les mouvements du combat entre Robyn et Lily, Alice les rejoignant pour porter main forte à son être le plus cher. En analysant tout ça, je comprends que je possède la vision d'un loup et suppose que mes pupilles sont semblables à ce même animal.

Je rencontre le regard amoureux et tendre de ma femme, faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Elle s'approche lentement de moi après avoir accroché Yamato, son épée, à sa taille dans une démarche légère et féline. Nous partageons un baiser enflammé et séducteur, mais néanmoins doux, réveillant nos sens et nos pouvoirs qui se mélangent. Un sourire amusé s'insinue sur nos lèvres après le baiser avant que nous choisissions de reprendre le combat, retrouvant Robyn et Alice en quelques enjambées. Le couple est dans une mauvaise posture, la brune est la seule à être encore debout, défiant encore et encore l'hybride tandis qu'Alice peine à se relever après avoir reçu un coup d'épée sur la jambe gauche. La particularité de Devil Trigger, la lame de Lily, est qu'elle draine l'énergie vitale de sa victime, remplissant l'épée de son énergie pour la transférer dans son utilisateur et les blessures causées par Devil Trigger sont de plus en plus douloureuses, devenant insoutenable en quelques minutes. Alice est puissante, mais la douleur qu'elle doit ressentir doit être inimaginable pour le commun des mortels, j'ai beaucoup d'admirations pour les filles de Zelena comme j'en avais pour leur mère. En un instant, Regina s'interpose entre Robyn et Lily, arrêtant la lame de Devil Trigger avec Yamato. La rencontre des deux lames produit une onde de choc qui fait perdre l'équilibre à Robyn. Je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe et la prend dans mes bras pour la déposer à côté d'Alice. Je m'agenouille devant les deux femmes qui se sourient tendrement, faisant naître un petit sourire attendri sur mes lèvres. Posant une main sur la blessure d'Alice, je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- _**Serre les dents, ça va faire mal,**_ lui ordonnais-je d'une voix posée et à la fois désolée.

D'un mouvement de tête, la blonde accepte et je la vois serrer des dents alors que Robyn lui prend la main doucement, l'encourageant. Je dégaine Red Queen et active son mécanisme qui injecté de la lave dans sa lame. Une fois que celle-ci est bouillante, je compte jusqu'à trois avant de poser l'entièreté de ma lame sur la blessure de ma nièce. Elle grogne de douleur, serrant la main de sa sœur de toutes ses forces avant qu'un cri de douleur ne réussisse à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Le supplice dure encore quelques secondes, mes narines prisent d'une odeur de chair brûlée et de sang séché avant que je ne retire Red Queen de la jambe de la jolie blonde, la faisant gémir de soulagement. Je souris en replaçant mon épée dans mon dos pendant que Robyn prend Alice dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Mon regard est attiré par Regina et je vois qu'elle s'en sort bien contre Lily alors je n'interviens pas, laissant le plaisir à Regina de défaire mon ancienne amie. L'hybride ne réussit pas à toucher ma femme, ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point tandis que la brune incendiaire semble beaucoup s'amuser avec elle. Les coups pleuvent et Regina a nettement l'avantage, mais alors qu'elle allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Lily, une personne à capuche se met entre elles, stoppant facilement Yamato sous le regard surpris de ma femme. Je décide d'intervenir quand je vois une autre personne dans son dos, bloquant avec Red Queen la lame traîtresse de cet ennemi. Alors que nos lames s'entrechoquent dans un bruit sourd, je comprends que les deux nouveaux arrivant font partis de la Fondation. À cette constations, mon regard se fait plus noir et je repousse l'asseyant sans pour autant l'attaquer en retour. Il reste immobile devant moi avant de disparaître en même temps que le premier et Lily. Dans un même mouvement, Regina et moi rangeons Yamato et Red Queen avant de se regarder, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- _**Qu'est-ce ce que c'était ?**_ Demande Robyn, soutenant Alice qui a encore du mal à marcher.

\- _**Des assassins de la Fondation,**_ leur dis-je d'une voix froide, provoquant un regard à la fois inquiet et surpris chez les deux vampires de sang-pur.

- _ **Nous sommes sur la liste noire de la Fondation, on dirait,**_ commente Regina d'une voix neutre en caressant la garde de Yamato, un geste apaisant pour elle.

- _ **Je comprends les intentions de la Fondation à présent. Ce sont eux qui ont envoyé Lily pour tous nous éliminer,**_ leur appris-je d'une voix froide, sans émotion tandis qu'un silence de mort s'installe entre nous, donnant un air angoissant à la scène.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :-D**_

 _ **Pour la petite histoire, les noms, les apparences et les effets des épées de Regina, Emma et Lily sont tirés de la saga de jeux vidéos " Devil May Cry " ( DMC ). Regina possède Yamato qui est l'épée de Vergil, le frère jumeau du personnage principal. Emma, possède Red Queen, l'épée du héro du quatrième jeu, Nero qui est aussi le fils de Vergil. Lily possède Devil Trigger, qui n'est pas vraiment une épée dans le jeu, mais le pouvoir démoniaque de Vergil, Dante et Nero ( Qui sont des hybrides, mi démon et mi ange/Humain à choisir selon le jeu xD )**_

 _ **On se retrouve plus tard pour la sixième partie. Il ne reste plus que deux parties !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	6. Part 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série " Once Upon A Time " et à la chaîne ABC !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! GROSSE partie en vue ! Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur le passé de Regina, de Lily ( un peu aussi ) et le retour de plusieurs personnages... Ah oui et LA PLUS GROSSE RÉVÉLATION DE MA FICTION ! ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**DroDro V :**_ Hey ! Je pense que tu as ta réponse ! xD Pour Lily, c'est selon la compréhension de chacun. J'ai donné plusieurs indices à travers les parties de la fiction, à vous de décidé comment elle a pu se liberer ;-) Robyn plus forte qu'Alice ? Mmmmmh... En apprenant ce que tu va lire dans cette partie, dis-moi si tu te pose encore la question ou non xD Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir ! :-) Bonne lecture à toi ! xoxo

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Merci énormément pour vos fav, vos reviews et vos follows ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ^o^**_

* * *

 _Série : Once Upon A Time_

 _Ship : MadArcher ( Alice et Robyn )_

 _Genre : Romance / Fantastique_

 _Parring : J'hésite à faire une scène d'amour vers la fin de ma fiction alors on verra bien à ce moment là._

 _Résumé : Euuuuuh... Comment vous résumez l'histoire sans vous spoilé... Vampire... MadArcher... Voilà ! xD_

* * *

 _Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou des phrases maladroites. Je fais ce que je peux ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Partie 6 :**_

La colère et la haine s'écoulent dans nos veines tandis que nous défoncions d'un coup d'épée chacune l'immense porte en marbre du bureau principal de la Fondation. Alice et Robyn sont derrière nous, mais elles ne tentent rien malgré les quelques chasseurs qui viennent nous attaquer. D'un seul coup d'épée rapide, j'arrive à faire reculer la plupart des chasseurs présents et les autres sont assez intelligents pour ne pas commencer une attaque suicidaire.

- _ **Les vampires ne sont pas admis ici et encore moins leur reine et sa morale décadente**_ , commente un homme assez grand, les cheveux longs couleur corbeau et possédant une grande cicatrice sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Il n'a pas le temps de sourire à sa réplique qu'il se fait plaquer contre un poteau par Robyn, littéralement hors d'elle. Ses yeux ont pris la teinte particulière des vampires et ses crocs sont à demi-sortie, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la nuque du chasseur. Cependant, nous n'intervenons pas, aucune de nous.

- _ **Tu es un vampire ? Je croyais que tu étais un chasseur,**_ murmuras tant bien que mal l'homme, sa trachée bloquer par le bras de la jeune femme.

- _ **Je suis la reine légitime du royaume des vampires et des chasseurs. Je m'appelle Robyn Hood, retiens bien ce nom, chasseur, pour éviter qu'un malentendu ne se reproduise,**_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avec un sourire plus que sadique sur les lèvres.

Elle le relâcha ensuite, posa un regard presque dégoûté sur sa personne avant de revenir vers nous, un fin sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- _ **Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Robyn,**_ commentais-je avec amusement, faisant sourire Regina et Alice.

\- _**Il a osé insulter ma reine, je devais intervenir,**_ dit-elle tout en prenant la main de sa sœur, baisant celle-ci avec une petite révérence, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Je vis une douce couleur rose s'immiscer sur les joues de la jolie blonde devant l'acte empli de respect et d'adoration de Robyn avant que les choses ne deviennent un peu plus agités. Je me tournai à nouveau vers les chasseurs pour y découvrir un des généraux. Pas n'importe lequel il avait été mon ami et mon entraîneur, Killian Jones. Le seul chasseur à avoir refusé le pouvoir des dieux pour rester avec sa famille, sa femme et sa petite fille. En me voyant, je vis son regard d'incompréhension et sans hésitation, il ordonna à sa garde de baisser les armes, s'avançant vers nous.

\- _**Chasseur Swan. Ancienne chasseuse Mills,**_ nous salue-t-il avec un grand respect, effectuant une petite courbette en guise de salutation. _ **Que venez-vous faire ici ?**_ Nous demande-t-il ensuite dans un langage très soutenu, posant un regard curieux sur les deux vampires royaux derrière nous. _**Majesté,**_ salue-t-il à nouveau en prenant la main d'Alice avant de la baiser, effectuant une autre courbette respectueuse et il fit de même avec Robyn, sous le regard surpris des deux sœurs.

Killian est le seul chasseur de la fondation, autre que le conseil, à savoir pour Robyn. Il possède un don, celui de deviner la véritable nature des personnes, un don amélioré de celui de Robyn. Dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur la belle brune, il a su qu'elle était la sœur d'Alice, la reine légitime du royaume des vampires, mais aussi des chasseurs. Je fais un signe aux filles promettant de leur expliquer plus tard quand Killian se riposta devant nous, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

\- _**La fondation a envoyé des assassins pour nous tuer. Lily en est le chef,**_ lui appris-je en haussant la voix afin que mes dires soient entendus de tous. _**Nous sommes venus demander des comptes au conseil et à l'impératrice des chasseurs !**_

Des murmures s'élevèrent tout autour de nous, Killian prit son menton entre ses doigts, réfléchissant. Quand soudainement, une immense porte devant nous s'ouvrit. Les centaines de chasseurs nous barraient la vue, mais plus la personne se rapprocher et plus nous ressentions son aura destructrice. Je tournai mon regard sur Regina et la trouvai pétrifié, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Alice et Robyn sont dans le même état, les larmes aux yeux. Je regarde alors droit devant moi et le choc me prit également aux tripes, ainsi que l'incompréhension. Devant nous, se tient un homme et une femme. Celle-ci était rousse avec de grands yeux bleus tandis que l'homme avait les cheveux brun sombre et les yeux d'un noir pur. Ils possédaient tous les deux unes sortes de marque sur le visage, au milieu du front, un croissant de lune reliée par deux ronces faisant le tour de leurs visages bien dessiné. Zelena et Robin Hood.

Je restai figée, comme une statue, sous le choc et ne réagis qu'au dernier moment quand ils nous attaquèrent. Robyn rattrapa sa sœur de justesse tandis que Regina utilisa Yamato qu'elle planta dans une colonne afin de se rattraper de cette attaque. Je suis à couteaux tiré avec Robin, une épée faite de son sang entre les mains, tandis que Zelena s'approchait d'Alice et Robyn, son pouvoir des ténèbres irradiant à travers son bras gauche. Regina réussit à stopper sa sœur, elles partagèrent quelques coups avant de se retrouver dans la même position que Robin et moi. Cette situation est vraiment invraisemblable, c'est impossible qu'ils puissent être ici. Alors que les combats allaient reprendre de plus belle, j'entends quelqu'un claquer dans ses mains, comme s'il applaudissait. Les deux vampires stoppèrent leur attaque sous l'influence de l'aura démoniaque de la nouvelle personne parmi nous. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant l'identité de l'individu, Cora Mills, la mère de Regina. Le sang de ma femme ne fit qu'un tour et je la rattrapai in-extremis par le bras, évitant de justesse une situation inconfortable de défaite pour ma femme. Malgré ma poigne resserrée contre son membre, elle réussit à se dégagée et m'oblige de faire intervenir mes pouvoirs. Je la stoppe d'un geste de la main à quelques mètres de sa mère, mais son aura continue d'augmenter, prenant l'apparence d'un loup violet qui se jete sur la matriarche. Celle-ci rigola de l'agressivité de sa fille avant de faire disparaître le loup fantomatique d'un revers de sa cape. Profitant de cela, j'attire Regina à moi, l'enveloppant dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle fit cinq longues minutes plus tard.

- _ **Tu es toujours aussi faible, ma pauvre Regina. Toujours la même petite fille retrouvée dans la rue pleurant après son monstre de sœur,**_ se moque ouvertement Cora, posant une main sur l'épaule de Zelena. _**Tu vois, Regina, j'ai fait de ta chère sœur un enfant modèle cette fois-ci. Elle m'obéit et vous tuera toutes si je lui en donne l'ordre,**_ se vente sans vergogne la mère de ma femme avec un sourire sadique.

- _ **Ce n'est pas notre mère,**_ intervient Alice dont les yeux rouges crachaient d'eux-mêmes une haine féroce.

\- _**La descendance,**_ l'identifia Cora en posant son regard sombre déviant de l'une à l'autre. _**Bien qu'une ne soit pas de son véritable sang,**_ rigole-t-elle comme si la folie l'emportait petit à petit sur son mental.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?_ Alice et Robyn se posent également la question, je vois la lueur d'incompréhension dans leur regard déstabilisé. Alice empêche sa sœur d'attaquer la sorcière qui sourit de cette réaction et de cette intervention.

- _ **Il y en a une plus intelligente que l'autre,**_ rigole-t-elle à gorge déployée. _**Commencez par elles, puis capturez les deux chasseurs,**_ ordonne-t-elle ensuite au couple de vampires ressuscité d'une voix soudainement froide avant de disparaître dans une brume épaisse.

Zelena et Robin se jetèrent sur leurs enfants sans nous prêter la moindre attention, mais nous sommes aussi rapides qu'eux alors nous pouvons aisément stopper leur attaque avec nos épées, nous retrouvons dans la même situation que tout à l'heure. Je repousse Robin de toutes mes forces, le pouvoir du vent d'Alice et de Robyn m'aidant grandement avant d'actionner la poignée de Red Queen, injectant de la lave dans son mécanisme dans un bruit strident. Je vois du coin de l'œil Regina esquivé toutes les attaques de Zelena sans jamais chercher à riposter. Yamato produit de l'électricité, montrant son impatience à sa propriétaire, mais ma belle brune ne peut pas faire du mal à sa grande sœur, même si celle-ci n'est pas elle-même.

Red Queen enfin prête à l'emploi, je crée un barrage de flammes entre Robin et moi, me permettant d'aller aider ma femme. Alice ordonne à Robyn d'aller m'aider et se retrouve donc toute seule devant le mur de flammes, seule barrière la séparant de son père. Je me concentre sur Regina et lui impose un bouclier qui stoppe de justesse le coup surpuissant du rayon de magie noire de sa sœur. Après avoir observé quelques minutes le combat, je fronce des sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Zelena n'utilise que son pouvoir des ténèbres alors qu'elle possède aussi celui de la lumière normalement. Robyn semble avoir remarqué la même chose et s'approche de moi.

\- _**Quand elles étaient jeunes, tante Regina a réussi à contenir la rage meurtrière de ma mère grâce à sa magie blanche. Souviens-toi de leur histoire, Emma, ma mère a implanté sans le vouloir des marques sur les poignets de Regina, c'est elle la clef. Cora voulait depuis le début pouvoir contrôler ma mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait de Lily un hybride, pour qu'elle puisse capturer mes parents tout en faisant croire à leurs morts,**_ m'explique la copie conforme de Zelena d'une rapidité remarquable, mais faisant très bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- _**Ta mère aurait donc transmis à Regina son pouvoir de la lumière en comprenant le plan de Cora,**_ compris-je enfin sous le sourire soulagée de Robyn.

\- _**Oui, je pense qu'avant de se faire capturer par Lily, ma mère a utilisé l'entièreté de son flux magique pour transmettre son âme et sa magie blanche dans les marques de Tante Regina afin qu'elle puisse la libérée du jong de leur mère,**_ en déduit-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je comprends ce que j'ai à faire dès sa phrase terminée. Je dois combattre Zelena, expliquer le plan à Regina et retenir sa sœur, le temps qu'elle arrive à canaliser sa magie avec l'âme de Zelena. Facile comme tout !

\- _**Robyn, va aider Alice avec votre père. Je me charge de ta mère et de ta tante,**_ lui ordonnais-je en dégainant Red Queen.

La fille de Zelena me sourit avec confiance et disparaît dans la seconde d'après. Mon regard se pose alors sur le combat entre les deux sœurs et Regina n'ose toujours pas attaquer le vampire alors j'interviens et propulse la rousse loin de nous, produisant une onde de choc avec mon épée.

\- _**Ça me donnera assez de temps,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de me tourner vers ma femme. _ **Nous avons un plan, Robyn et moi. Elle pense que Zelena aurait implanté son âme dans ta marque de lumière, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'utilise que son pouvoir de l'ombre. On t'expliquera tout plus tard, il faut que tu concentres ton flux de magie blanche pour qu'il entre en contact avec son âme. Avant de se faire capturer, ta sœur a mobilisé toutes ses forces pour réfugier son âme dans la personne qu'elle aime le plus. Elle aimait Robin, mais son être le plus cher, c'est toi, 'Gina.**_

- _ **Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis son âme dans le corps de ses filles ? Elles sont sa chair et son sang après tout,**_ réplique Regina, ayant du mal à croire que notre hypothèse soit valable.

- _ **Toi aussi. Tu es sa petite sœur, son âme sœur. Ses enfants sont son véritable amour et elles étaient encore trop jeunes pour supporter le poids de son âme,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante, caressant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts.

Je vois que mes mots ont touchés profondément ma brune, ses yeux pleins de larmes en témoignent. Alors que je vais l'embrasser afin de la rassurer, les marques sur ses poignets s'illuminèrent, créant un étrange dôme possédant un savant mélange de vert et de violet comme couleur. Je souris en le voyant, il était le témoin du lien spécial entretenue par les deux sœurs. Avec un sourire joyeux, je dépose un baiser sur son front délicatement avant de me saisir de mon épée ainsi que de Yamato sous le regard intrigué et surpris de ma femme.

- _ **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Yamato m'adore,**_ lui dis-je alors d'un ton humoristique et l'épée en question m'envoie une charge électrique comme pour valider mes propos. _**Tu vois, c'est le grand amour entre nous,**_ rigolais-je avant de retrouver mon sérieux en me tournant vers Zelena qui s'approcher de nous, son regard vide de vie. _**Je vais retenir cette coquille vide qui prend un peu trop de liberté à mon goût et toi, ramène-nous la vraie Zelena,**_ concluais-je en me précipitant vers la rousse, quittant le dôme coloré qui créa une brèche pour me laisser passer.

À peine posais-je le pied dehors que le vampire m'attaque avec un coup puissant de son épée ténébreuse. Heureusement, je réussi à arrêter son attaque de justesse grâce à Yamato et contre-attaque avec Red Queen, provoquant une tempête de flammes et d'éclair.

- _ **Tu possèdes peut-être l'enveloppe corporelle de Zelena, mais tu n'auras jamais sa puissance ni sa gentillesse d'âme, Cora,**_ sifflais-je en envoyant des boules de feu énorme dans sa direction.

Mon attaque fonctionne et me permet de me déplacer derrière elle, l'électrocutant avec Yamato, l'empêchant de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt quand l'aura maléfique de Cora projeter par le corps de Zelena me déstabilisa légèrement, mais assez pour qu'elle m'envoie balader à quelques mètres derrière elle. L'arrière de mon crâne frappe violemment un poteau et en plaçant une main sur ma tête, je sens un étrange liquide chaud couler entre mes doigts. Je souris nerveusement en sentant ma tête tourner alors que je vois un liquide rouge carmin posé sur mes doigts.

- _ **Elle ne m'a pas raté cette saloperie,**_ jurais-je avant de perdre connaissance, n'entendant plus qu'un vague bruit de combat puis la voix inquiète, mais douce de Regina rejointe par celle d'une autre personne.

 ** _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_**

L'âme de Zelena essayait d'entrer en contact avec mon pouvoir, avec mon être, à travers les marques laissées par un malentendu, il y a longtemps de cela, mais j'ai quelque retenu avec cette histoire. J'ai peur que ce soit un piège de notre mère pour me détruire, après tout, elle a réussi à faire la même chose avec mon premier amour, Daniel Knight. Un frisson traverse mon corps à l'évocation du jeune homme et aux souvenirs de cette soirée qui changea ma vie.

C'était un soir de décembre, j'étais avec Rocinante, mon bel étalon noir et feu, galopant à travers un près en attendant que Daniel ne nous retrouve à l'étang, notre endroit rien qu'à nous. Personne n'était au courant de notre relation, il était un vampire venu de la haute lignée des Knight, une famille noble, proche de la famille royale et je suspectais même ma grande sœur d'être à l'origine de la venue de Daniel en tant que palefrenier dans la famille de chasseur qui avait été obligé de m'adopter après la tragédie. Elle était à présent membre de la famille royale après tout, elle avait épousé Robin contre sa volonté, mais il était très gentil et bon avec elle, ne la dévalorisant pas comme les autres familles de vampires et de chasseurs. Il était différent.

Nous étions tous les deux jeunes, Daniel n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années aussi bien physiquement qu'en tant que vampire, tandis que je venais d'avoir dix-neuf ans, un âge très important pour les chasseurs puisqu'il devait tuer leur premier vampire Level E à cette période. Nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver près de ce petit étang à l'allure très modeste, mais semblable à un endroit mystique. Ma famille d'accueil n'avait jamais eu de rapports haineux envers Daniel et cela m'avait surprise au début, mais ma mère d'adoption m'avait expliqué qu'elle et son mari n'avaient jamais eu de haine contre les vampires puisque Robin avait sauvé leur fille et sa famille du joug des chasseurs. Ils restaient dans la communauté, mais n'avaient plus de comptes à rendre à la Fondation et c'est depuis ce jour, depuis cette histoire, que Robin Hood était monté haut dans mon estime.

Avec tout cela, cet environnement parfait, j'en avais oublié ma mère biologique. " _Elle doit être en dans un autre pays depuis le temps_ ", " _Cette sorcière doit être morte à présent et elle le mérite. Après tout, elle a osé s'attaquer à sa descendance. Même si sa fille ainée est devenue un vampire. La famille est sacrée pour nous, les chasseurs_ " furent les deux seules choses que j'entendais dans la communauté des chasseurs. Malgré toutes les rumeurs et les croyances de mon peuple, je savais que ma mère était encore en vie, attendant simplement son heure pour avoir ce qu'elle veut : le pouvoir. Seulement, quand je m'en suis enfin rendu réellement compte, c'était déjà trop tard. Ce soir-là, Rocinante était particulièrement agité, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, il était d'un caractère si calme et doux d'habitude. Peut-être que j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Daniel était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, rien de bien alarmant pour un simple humai, mais pour un vampire, ce n'était pas normal. Quand je me suis approché de lui, j'ai tout de suite vue qu'il était agité, voir même plus, que mon cheval. J'avais posé une main sur son épaule et il s'était dégagé d'une manière très violente, le regard vitreux et une haine inhabituelle s'exprimant sur ses traits fins. J'étais terrifiée devant un vampire parce qu'il n'était plus le doux jeune homme que j'avais rencontrée quelques années plutôt, il était le chasseur et j'étais sa proie. Il s'était approché de moi et plus il le faisait, plus je reculais, jusqu'à que je me retrouve coincé contre un arbre. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ni à bouger, mais je l'entendais murmurer des choses incohérentes pour moi. " _Tu les as tuées_ ", " _Tu mérites de mourir_ ", " _Tu n'es qu'un monstre_ ", " _Je te ferais saigner abondamment pour ce que tu as osé faire_ ".

Il était comme possédé et il m'aurait sûrement tué si un gigantesque loup noir ne s'était pas interposé entre nous, faisant face au vampire crocs et griffes sorties. Après une bataille perdue d'avance pour Daniel, une ombre féminine s'était retrouvée derrière lui et lui avait arracher le cœur sans remords, sans hésitation. Le regard de mon amour s'était figé sur moi, un regard vide et froid, comme sans âme et la brume derrière lui avait rigoler pendant de longues minutes tandis que je ne bouger plus du tout, m'empêchant même de respirer en fixant le corps inerte de Daniel à même le sol, une mare de sang tout autour de lui. Ma famille adoptive m'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, recroquevillé sur moi-même contre la fourrure du loup, la brume étrange s'était dissipée lentement comme voulant me torturer encore un peu avec son rire acerbe. L'homme, terrifié et en colère d'avoir été trahi par la Fondation en m'acceptant dans sa famille, avait couru prévenir les chasseurs du village tandis que la femme était restée près de moi, me prenant doucement dans ses bras.

\- _**Tu n'es plus à l'abri chez nous, Regina. Il y a une famille que t'aideras à t'en sortir, ils habitent à une journée de marche d'ici, mais en montant sur lui, tu devrais en avoir pour une demi-journée**_ _,_ m'avait appris la femme d'une gentillesse inégalable en posant un regard reconnaissant sur mon nouvel ami à fourrure. _**Une fois arrivé dans le village, il est le seul à cet endroit et est protégée par un immense chêne blanc, cherche vers le nord, près d'une petite rivière et tu trouveras leur maison. Je te souhaite de vivre, mon enfant parce que tu as un destin incroyable qui t'attend. Quand tu te sentiras faible, en danger ou perdue, souffle dans ce sifflet et il m'appellera. Je te retrouverais n'importe où mon enfant,**_ avait-elle repris en me tendant un sifflet fin en argent avec un bec de couleur noir. _**Que le grand loup Fenrir veille sur toi,**_ avait-elle terminée en embrassant mon front avant de faire signe au loup de m'emporter.

Toujours choquée des évènements, je n'avais pas bougé alors le loup noir avait pris le relais. Il s'était mis coucher devant mes pieds et avait été obligé de me mordre légèrement pour me faire reprendre mes esprits puis, j'étais monté sur son dos avant qu'il ne commençât à courir à l'opposé de la femme qui me faisait un signe de main, mais mon regard s'était posé derrière elle, sur le corps de Daniel jusqu'à qu'il me soit impossible de le voir. Nous avions voyagé pendant quelques heures avant de trouver refuge prêt d'un ancien temple en ruine, le loup m'as fait descendre de son dos, est aller chasser pendant quelques minutes à peine avant de revenir en traînant une biche derrière lui. J'avais réussi à faire un feu avec l'aide de l'animal, évidemment et alors que nous mangions tranquillement, une voix s'était élevée à travers tout le temple qui s'était mis à s'illuminer.

Malgré la situation, je n'avais pas peur puisque le loup était prêt de moi. Il s'était mis assis, relevant les oreilles et penchant la tête sur le côté comme si quelqu'un lui parler tandis que la voix se transformer en murmures, que j'entendais malgré tout parfaitement. Je compris alors, au comportement de mon nouvel ami ainsi qu'en voyant chaque membre de sa meute venir vers nous, qu'il s'agissait du temple de Fenrir, le Dieu des Loups et maître de la magie sombre. J'aurais dû être effrayé par cette constations, mais tout dans cette atmosphère me semblait familier. Puis, le temple s'était éteint et nous nous sommes couchés afin de dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route et c'est dans mon regard que j'avais véritablement fait la connaissance de Fenrir, mon dieu protecteur.

Je me trouvais dans une clairière où un immense loup noir, semblable à celui qui était venu me défendre, m'attendait au pied d'un magnifique pommier. Son aura puissante parvint jusqu'à moi et je ressentis toute sa noblesse et toute sa bienveillance. Je m'étais donc approché de cet animal et avait eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait plusieurs têtes de plus que le loup noir. Il était véritablement immense et me fixait de ses hypnotisant yeux jaunes luisant. Un rictus amusé s'était dessiné sur son museau à ma réaction étonnée avant qu'une fine fumée n'encercle totalement la créature pour laisser ensuite la place à une grande et magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure noire, à la silhouette élancée et possédant un regard perçant d'un vert profond et pur. Elle se tenait droite comme une pique à quelques mètres de ma personne, un franc sourire amusée sur les lèvres devant mon regard hébété.

- _ **Bonjour, mon enfant. Je constate que mon apparence est une véritable surprise pour toi,**_ retentit sa voix mielleuse, munie d'un, je ne sais quoi animal.

\- _**Vous... Vous êtes Fenrir ? Le Dieu des loups ?**_ Lui avais-je demandée, complétement choquée de trouver une femme devant moi.

\- _**Ma véritable apparence n'est connue que par mes enfants, ma compagne ou mes protégées,**_ avait-elle soulignée, compréhensive et d'un calme olympien.

\- _**Le loup qui est venu me sauver est un de vos enfants ? La meute dont il est le chef également ?**_

\- _**On peut dire que tu es perspicace, Regina Mills,**_ avait-elle rigolé en posant une main sur sa bouche, élégante et féminine. _**En effet, quand j'ai vu que celui que tu aimais était possédé par de la magie noire, je n'ai pas pu m'en tenir à mon rôle de spectatrice. J'ai donc envoyé Skoll, mon fils ainé, assurer ta sécurité. La meute qui vous a rejoint et aussi mes enfants, en effet. Personne n'osera t'approcher pour te faire du mal tant que Skoll sera avec toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre avec lui, pas même ta mère,**_ m'avait-elle dit dans un grognement animal quand elle évoqua ma génitrice. _**Connais-tu la légende transmise par ton peuple de génération en génération, Regina ?**_

\- _**Nous les appelons, Chasseurs Légendaires. Ils sont très puissants et sont protégés par une divinité.**_

À peine les derniers mots sortirent de ma bouche que je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était restée là, à me sourire comme une mère le ferait et cela m'avait réchauffé le cœur.

- _ **Tu as compris ta destinée à présent, Regina Mills. Skoll sera ton gardien, il t'enseignera les rudiments de la magie sombre ainsi que de ton initiation à l'art de l'épée. Ne crains rien, malgré les rumeurs, la magie sombre n'est qu'une variante plus noble et plus lumineuse de la magie noire. Va à présent, mon enfant ! Où tu souhaiteras t'installer, Skoll sera avec toi et si tu as besoin de moi, je t'aiderais en apparaissant dans tes rêves. Je te donne également le pouvoir de communiquer avec les loups, cela te sera utile avec la meute. Tu n'es plus seule, Regina.**_

Revenant à la réalité après quelques minutes plongée dans mes pensées, protégée par le dôme coloré ainsi que ma femme, je me décidais enfin à agir. Je reliais mes mains entre elles, comme une sorte de prière, avant de libérer la totalité de mon énergie qui entra en contact avec l'âme de Zelena et je compris enfin que tout cela était vrai. Plusieurs sentiments compressèrent mon cœur, les deux plus puissants étaient le soulagement et la colère. Cependant, je ne laisse pas cette noirceur prendre le dessus et me concentre sur l'énergie de ma grande sœur. Je l'ai toujours ressenti malgré les années, même vivant à plusieurs kilomètres du royaume des vampires. À ma grande stupéfaction, son âme se matérialisa auprès de moi, posant sa main fantomatique sur ma joue avec une tendresse inouïe. Elle me sourit et je ne réussis pas à retenir mes larmes, c'est comme si je retombai en enfance. Zelena déposa un baiser sur mon front, comme elle le faisait toujours quand nous étions petites et que j'avais peur. Après un certain moment, elle m'indiqua d'un signe de la tête de finaliser le rituel et c'est avec regard plus déterminé que jamais que je me concentrai, ressentant le poids de la main de ma sœur sur mon épaule en guise de soutien. Je laissai alors déferler toute la puissance de nos deux magies qui s'enlacèrent avant d'enfin libérer l'âme de Zelena de ma marque, mais en ouvrant les yeux, je vis son enveloppe contrôlée par notre mère projette ma femme à travers la pièce, sa tête heurtant violemment contre un poteau. Le dôme s'évapora quand l'âme de Zelena entra en contact avec son corps, le stoppant dans ses ordres de destruction alors que je me précipitais vers Emma qui venait de s'évanouir dans mes bras.

Je sentis la présence vampirique et royale de ma sœur derrière moi, mais mon attention était focalisée sur mon idiote de femme. Je posai ma main sur sa blessure et soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait qu'une petite entaille derrière le crâne, mais qu'elle saignait quand même abondamment. L'odeur du sang s'évapora dans l'air et je me tourne vers Zelena, craignant sa réaction après plusieurs années sans pouvoir boire une seule goutte de ce breuvage, mais à ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir ou d'être attiré. Elle me sourit tendrement, comme pour me rassurer, avant de s'avancer vers Emma et de poser entièrement sa main sur l'entaille, fermant les yeux tout en récitant des phrases dans un dialecte ancien, celui des chasseurs ancestraux. Une douce lumière verte entra alors en contact avec la blessure de ma blonde et je la vis serrer les dents, comme si cela lui faisait mal.

\- _**C'est le cas, Regina. Ce sort peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure, mais il cause d'énormes douleurs à celui qui le reçois, mais en contrepartie, il renforce la résistance des tissus du corps ainsi que la peau,**_ m'informe Zelena d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que sa voix a pu me manquer.

Je la vois sourire à ma pensée et elle me répond que je lui ai manqué aussi. Nous communiquions souvent par télépathie avant, ce pouvoir fait partie intégrante de notre famille et nous pouvons l'utiliser entre nous, quand nous avons trouvé notre âme sœur. Emma est mon véritable amour, mais Zelena est mon âme sœur. Nos croyances distinguent bien ses deux termes que les humains mélangent. Le véritable amour est un amour porté à une personne en dehors de son sang tandis que l'âme sœur ne peut être qu'une personne de notre sang, mais chez les vampires, cela peut être les deux à la fois, comme avec Robyn et Alice, elles sont autant le véritable amour et l'âme sœur l'une de l'autre. Je vois ma sœur retirer ses doigts et Emma ouvrir doucement les yeux, mon regard rencontrant avec plaisir le sien si bleu, si pur. Elle me sourit avec une extrême tendresse avant de se mettre assise et j'en profitai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre, laissant s'évaporer ma peur et ma douleur de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Nous stoppons notre baiser quand nos nièces arrivent prêt de nous. Elles se sont arrêtées à quelques mètres de notre position et observent leur mère avec les larmes aux yeux, n'osant pas approcher. En le remarquant, je donne un coup de main sur l'épaule de ma grande sœur avant de lui montrer d'un coup d'œil derrière elle. Zelena se retourne donc à ma demande en se relevant doucement, faisant volte-face pour se retrouver devant ses filles.

 ** _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_**

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont grandis. Mon regard saphir se pose sur mon aînée et un sourire fier entrouvre mes lèvres. Elle a été si forte, si courageuse pendant tout ce temps, protégeant sa sœur au péril de sa vie, même de notre propre peuple. Elles sont ma plus grande réussite, ma plus grande fierté. Robyn me ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau, ses magnifiques cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ornée d'une couleur rougeâtre m'appartenant. Je vois son regard voilé de larmes et je sais qu'elle se contient, attendant un geste de sa grande sœur pour agir. Un sourire tendre naît à nouveau sur ma bouche tandis que je les invite à venir dans mes bras, levant ceux-ci vers elles. Alice se tourne vers Robyn, lui demandant intimement de me scanner avec son pouvoir des auras et quand je la vois faire, je peux apercevoir sa propre aura s'élevait à travers tout l'établissement, faisant frémir les chasseurs encore présents comme Killian Jones. Contre toute attente, les chasseurs s'inclinent devant ma fille, provoquant une réaction de surprise chez Alice.

\- _**Ils ont simplement compris qui était leur reine,**_ lui dis-je tendrement alors que son regard se repose sur moi.

Robyn ouvre enfin les yeux, je peux voir une lueur de soulagement dans son regard et je comprends qu'elle vient de m'identifier.

\- _**Alors ? De quelle couleur est mon aura ?**_ Lui demandai-je malicieusement.

\- _**Un mélange de dorer, de bleu et de vert,**_ murmure ma deuxième fille et je pus voir à son expression qu'elle ne connaît pas la signification de la dernière couleur.

- _ **La couleur dorée appartient à la race des vampires. La couleur bleue, aux bonnes intentions d'une personne. La couleur émeraude colore les auras des personnes comme moi, qui ont acquis des pouvoirs de vampires alors qu'ils étaient humains. La couleur change en fonction de la nature de leur pouvoir.**_

Je souris un instant en voyant mes filles complétement ahuries devant mes connaissances, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup.

\- _**Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Robyn avait ce don ?**_ S'amuse Emma en prenant la parole, observant les deux jeunes femmes l'une après l'autre avec un sourire mi amusé et mi exaspéré.

\- _**C'est son don naturel,**_ intervient Alice. _**Tous les vampires en possèdent un.**_

- _ **Tu n'as raison qu'à moitié, ma chérie,**_ lui répondis-je avec tendresse, mon regard bleu posé sur sa silhouette. _**Je le possède aussi, ce don. Nous ne sommes que deux dans ce monde à l'exploité. C'est un don très rare, transmit de génération en génération. Tu comprends à présent que je ne peux pas vous mentir. La génétique ne le peut pas.**_

Le regard d'Alice se pose sur sa jeune sœur et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle me croit, même si elle a encore beaucoup de retenue. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre elles, quand l'une n'est pas d'accord ou que son esprit est assailli de doute, elle se tournera toujours vers l'autre. Doucement, je vois mon portrait craché s'avancer vers moi pour enfin venir se blottir dans mes bras comme elle le faisait enfant. Alice est plus réservée, elle a eu sur ses épaules mes responsabilités depuis bien trop d'années, elle a sus se forger un caractère admirable. Après une brève étreinte, Robyn s'approche de son âme sœur avec un sourire sûr d'elle avant de l'obliger à s'approcher de moi.

\- _**Den fovátai, korítsi tou íliou. Aftó tou fengarioú vlépei páno sou,**_ lui murmurais-je en grec, faisant écarquiller ses yeux au maximum. _(N'est-pas peur, fille du soleil. Celle de la lune veille sur toi.)_

J'ai toujours aimé parler Grec avec Alice, c'est une des nombreuses langues que j'ai apprise naturellement au cours de ma vie de vampire et je lui répétais cette phrase à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle n'allait pas bien, me répondant toujours la même chose ensuite :

\- _**Allá poios tha parakolouthísei ti vasílissa tis nýchtas ótan den eímai edó ?**_ _(Mais qui veillera sur la reine de la nuit quand je ne serais pas là ?)_

Alice a toujours eu un don pour apprendre les choses, surtout pour comprendre la signification réelle d'une phrase dans n'importe quelle langue. Elle m'appelait souvent _" Vasílissa tis nýchtas "_ en Grec qui signifie _" Reine de la nuit "_ , faisant référence à mon statut de reine des vampires. Sans rien demandé d'autre, elle se précipita à la suite de Robyn et je l'enfermai alors dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse, tel une mère devait la donnée à son enfant, sous les regards attendris de Regina et d'Emma. Cependant, notre moment de retrouvailles fut écourté par un souci de taille : Robin. En effet, malgré que j'ai pu transférer mon âme dans le corps de Regina, Robin n'a pas eu cette chance et voilà qu'à présent, son corps est contrôlé par ma propre mère.

Il s'apprête à nous attaquer quand son regard tombe dans le mien et je lui souris, comme s'il était véritablement là, devant moi. Je sens une minuscule parcelle de vie et de lucidité dans son aura et en tant qu'épouse, je me dois de l'aider à rejoindre définitivement le monde des morts. Je repousse tendrement et lentement mes enfants, faisant signe à Regina et à Emma de les retenir avant de m'avancer d'un pas serein vers le corps de Robin. Son aura est certes maléfique, mais mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, l'âme de mon époux est effectivement encore présente dans son âme. Esquivant facilement ses attaques, j'attends le bon moment avant de poser mes mains délicatement sur ses tempes, le faisant entrer en transe. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur notre vie passé ensemble jusqu'à éveiller complétement l'âme du père de mes filles. Je l'entends sourire, son regard posé sur elles, ce qui fait également naître un petit rictus sur mes lèvres.

\- _**Nous avons fait du bon travail, hein Zeli ?**_ Murmure-t-il d'une voix cassée, des sanglots étouffés dans celle-ci. _ **Je peux partir en paix à présent. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être avec elles, mais toi, si. Profites-en, Zelena. Profites-en pour nous deux. Je vous aime toutes les trois, plus que ma propre vie.**_

C'est avec un sourire serein que son corps s'illumine avant de se décomposer en millier de particules d'étoiles, retrouvant enfin un état de paix et de calme après aussi longtemps emprisonnés sur cette Terre qui n'était plus la sienne. Même si je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui, il restait mon compagnon. Mon mari. Mon meilleur ami. Le père de mes filles. Une larme solitaire glissa lentement sur ma joue malgré mon sourire en coin, mon regard plongé dans celui de Regina. C'était elle, mon véritable amour, après tout.

 ** _~ ~ ~ MadArcher ~ ~ ~_**

Depuis quelques heures, nous avions conclu plusieurs contrats de sang avec les chasseurs de nombreuses familles. Cora avait bon nombre de disciples et plusieurs grandes familles de chasseurs à sa botte, mais cela était mieux que rien. Ma femme était en train d'effectuer les contrats tandis que sa sœur parlait à Robyn et Alice avec animation quand mon regard se pose sur mon ancien mentor qui fixe Alice avec admiration. Je décidai alors d'aller parler un peu avec lui, il est encore mon meilleur ami après tout. En me voyant approcher, il n'essaya même pas de cacher son interêt pour la fille de Zelena, il n'en avait pas besoin. Je me posai donc à côté de lui, ne parlant pas, adossé contre la poutre derrière moi, attendant simplement qu'il se confie.

\- _**Elle a tellement grandi, c'est incroyable,**_ murmure-t-il doucement après un moment, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure.

Je ne réponds pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il a raison, Alice a grandi. Je connais le secret de Killian depuis un certain moment à présent, tout comme Regina. La seule à ne pas être au courant est Alice elle-même.

- _ **C'est très courageux de ta part d'avoir confié Alice à la famille royale,**_ lui dis-je enfin après un moment.

\- _**Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais très bien, Em'. La Fondation n'aurait pas accepté une enfant différente dans leur rang. Tu vois bien ce qu'elle a fait de Lily,**_ commente-t-il sans hausser la voix, la baissant même en évoquant le prénom de Lily.

Nous étions tous les deux touchés par la trahison de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Après tout, elle était également le disciple de Killian et il avait pris personnellement l'échec qu'avait été la jeune femme.

\- _**Je devais la protéger de cette Fondation corrompue, les vampires me paraissaient être une bonne idée. Zelena est la sœur de ta femme après tout et je savais qu'elle prendrait soin d'Alice, j'ai écouté mon intuition et il a eu raison. Une hybride n'est jamais bien vue dans aucun des deux mondes, mais Zelena en étant une également a compris le danger que courait mon enfant. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Elle est devenue la dirigeante de son peuple et je suis fière d'être son père, même si elle ne me connaît pas.**_

\- _**Peu de personne aurait eu le cran de faire cela, Killian. Tu as pensé à l'avenir et à la sécurité de ta fille avant de penser à toi, j'ai énormément de respect pour toi. Si la Fondation avait été au courant, à l'époque, elle aurait créé un monstre à l'instar de Lily. Même si je ne doute plus de la clairvoyance d'esprit de Cora, elle ne pourra rien faire face à Robyn et Alice. Tu peux être vraiment fière de ta fille, Killian,**_ lui avouais-je en posant une main sur son épaule alors que son regard bleu se rempli de larmes.

Il me sourit malgré tout, posant sa main sur la mienne avant que nous ne soyons rejoints par Zelena et Regina. La rousse sourit tendrement à mon mentor avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurant par la même occasion. Regina s'approche de moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, avant de poser un baiser sur ma bouche. Je lui souris grandement après cet échange avant que la discussion ne soit un peu moins agréable.

\- _**Alice et Robyn sont allées rassembler les différentes familles de vampires. En tant que Reines des Vampires, ils les suivront n'importe où,**_ nous informe Zelena d'une voix grave, faisant presque trembler les murs.

- _ **Nous partons en guerre,**_ compris-je alors que tout le monde approuve mes dires d'un signe de tête.

\- _**Nous attaquerons demain et cette histoire prendra fin une bonne fois pour toute,**_ intervient ensuite ma femme de son regard noir hypnotique.

- _ **Je pense que vous ne refuseriez pas un peu d'aide,**_ retentirent deux voix derrière nous, puissante et féminine.

J'écarquille les yeux en même temps que ma femme quand nous reconnaissons les deux femmes en armures devant la porte d'entrée de la Fondation.

\- _**Fenrir ? Amaterasu ?**_

Les deux divinités rigolèrent devant nos expressions choquées avant d'avancer un peu plus vers nous. Elles s'effacèrent toutes les deux d'un même mouvement pour laisser apparaître deux autres femmes, également en armures. Elles veulent notre mort, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Les deux nouvelles arrivantes nous sourirent avec tendresse et émotion. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et courus dans les bras de celle qui m'avait élevé. Regina fut un peu plus réservée, mais se laissa enlacer par la deuxième femme qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- _ **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous aider,**_ murmure ma mère dans mon cou avant de prendre mon visage en coupe, plongeant son regard clair dans le mien.

\- _**Nous n'allions quand même pas observer sans agir encore une fois,**_ rectifie la femme blonde dans les bras de Regina, imitant ma propre mère dans ses gestes et je compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère adoptive de ma femme.

- _ **Nous nous sommes permis d'avertir vos mères de ce qu'il va se passer. Elles font partis de l'ordre des Chasseurs Légendaires après tout,**_ nous précise la déesse Amaterasu d'une voix mielleuse et unique.

\- _**C'est un honneur que vous nous faites,**_ ajoutons-nous, Regina et moi, d'une même voix en accomplissant une petite révérence respectueuse, faisant soupirer nos mères.

\- _**Nous combattrons avec vous, Chasseurs. Votre cause est juste,**_ retentit la voix plus féminine, mais plus sauvage de Fenrir que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois depuis mon mariage avec Regina.

Arrivant derrière Regina, Zelena s'avance pour faire face à la mère adoptive de Regina avant de plonger son regard intense dans celui de la femme. Malgré l'aura puissante et écrasante que dégage ma belle-sœur, la femme ne pliait aucunement le genou et continuait de fixer la Reine Vampire dans les yeux, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Alors que Regina allait intervenir pour stopper sa sœur, Zelena la devança, souriant grandement à la femme avant de toutes nous surprendre en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- _ **Je vous remercie d'avoir permis à ma sœur de vivre et de l'avoir conduite sur le chemin de sa destinée, Dame Maléfique,**_ s'exprime-t-elle avec beaucoup de respect, faisant sourire de tendresse la plus âgée.

- _ **Relevez-vous, Zelena Mills, Reine des Vampires. Personne dans ce monde ne devrait vous faire plier le genou. Ce fut un enchantement d'avoir eu votre jeune sœur dans ma famille, c'est une femme formidable,**_ réplique Maléfique posant une main digne sur l'épaule du vampire, la faisant se relever.

\- _**Vous êtes la mère de Lily,**_ murmurai-je doucement, mon regard compréhensif posé sur la grande blonde, sous le regard médusé de ma femme.

- _ **En effet, Lily est bien ma fille,**_ confirme-t-elle avec une lueur de douleur dans le regard. Douleur que je comprenais très bien. _**À ton arrivée dans notre famille, Lily était une jeune femme déjà très instable et quand elle a appris que nous allions t'adopter, Regina, elle ne l'a pas accepté et est partie de la maison une semaine avant ton arrivée. J'ai découvert ce qu'elle était devenue quand Fenrir m'a montré votre combat. Ma fille est morte le jour où elle a décidé de quitter son foyer, le jour où elle a décidé de devenir un cobaye pour la Fondation.**_

\- _**Elle était au courant pour Regina depuis le début et sa folie meurtrière a commencé quand sa pire ennemie m'a rencontré moi, celle dont elle était amoureuse,**_ compris-je enfin après plusieurs années à essayer de comprendre cette haine viscérale qu'elle a envers ma femme.

\- _**Lily est instable, Emma,**_ s'élève la voix de ma déesse, forte, mais douce. _ **Tu n'y es pour rien, tu es tombée amoureuse de Regina et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle préférait vous tuer toutes les deux, sa manière à elle de te garder loin de Regina pour toujours.**_

J'accepte ses paroles d'un geste de la tête malgré mes sentiments. Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout et sa trahison nous a tous touchés, mais à différents degrés. Notre petite conversation se fit interrompre par un jeune homme brun, possédant une longue cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, traversant tout son visage comme un fleuve rouge. Quand il posa son regard sur nous, je pus distingués qu'il avait les yeux verrons : un œil était d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan et un autre œil était vert, aussi sauvage que la forêt la plus profonde. Il s'avança jusqu'à Fenrir et Amaterasu avant de s'incliner devant elles. La brune posa une main aimante et douce sur ses cheveux, caressant ceux-ci avec tendresse.

\- _**Merci d'être venu, mon enfant,**_ dit-elle en forçant le jeune homme à se relever.

\- _**Skoll ? C'est bien toi ?**_ Demande soudainement Regina en s'approchant de l'homme sous le regard attentif, mais attendri du couple divin.

\- _**Tu as bien grandi, Regina,**_ sourit-il comme Killian pouvait le faire pour moi et je compris que ce jeune homme était l'apparence humaine du loup noir qui avait sauvé ma brune incendiaire de Daniel, il y a bien longtemps. Mon corps se détendit alors et je souris quand il prit ma femme dans ses bras, heureuse pour elle.

Avec ce nouveau venu dans notre camp, j'ai l'intime conviction que la victoire sera notre. Cependant, il ne faut pas que l'on oublie le fait que Cora possède également un ordre de chasseurs semblable au nôtre : les Chasseurs des Ombres. Ils sont tous aussi dangereux que nous et n'œuvrent que pour leur profit, protéger par les pires divinités existantes. La dernière bataille allait être très longue et éprouvante. Nous allons peut-être y laisser la vie, mais nous arriverons à éradiquer Cora, son ordre et sa magie noire de la Fondation afin de créer un monde plus sûr pour tous les peuples.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Votre verdict ? Vos ressentis ? Dites moi tous dans votre review ! :-D**_

 _ **Pour la petite histoire, le nom du fils de Fenrir et de Amaterasu est le véritable nom dans la mythologie nordique. j'aime beaucoup la Grèce antique, bonne occasion de le montrer dans cette histoire !**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des formes humaines des deux divinités de Regina et Emma, deux actrices prêtent leur trait à mes deux personnages : Katie McGrath ( Oui Oui Lena dans Supergirl ! xD ) pour Fenrir et Odette Annable ( Oui oui Sam dans Supergirl aussi ! xD ) pour Amaterasu.**_

 _ **Alors OUI, JE SAIS ! Odette Annable n'est pas rousse, mais imaginer ! xD ( Sinon, OUI, je place ICI AUSSI du ReignCorp ( Big Up à ceux/celles qui comprendront ) Je les place ABSOLUMENT partout xD )**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour la dernière partie de cette fiction ( et donc la fin définitive ) bientôt !***_

 ** _* Attendez quand même un peu, elle va être SUPER MEGA LONGUE ! xD_**

 ** _Bisous à vous ! xoxo_**


End file.
